


If Time is all We Have

by ckit3



Series: Dark Infinity [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angry Katsuki Yuuri, Angry Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Romance, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Death, Difficult Decisions, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Trust Issues, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Sex, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Violence, Yuri on Ice AU, arrogant Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: I'm grateful for all of you for sticking with me,encouraging or just reading.The second part of my Dark Infinity series,  a continuation of Who Wants To Live Forever.Set in the late 1800's in Paris and London  Victor faces his past  as  strange gifts are given to him, an ancient ring, a flower and a newspaper  detailing   reports of mysterious and gruesome deaths  in London, this and  hints that Yuuri  might be hiding there  draw Victor and his new charge Yuri, former dancer now vampire , to London seeking answers.  Vampires,death and drama in late 1800's Paris and London, what could go wrong?Original characters in mostly minor roles as needed, tags may be added to as story goes on.  If there is interest in this I will continue with this story, it is different than the first part , slower to build  and a bit of a mystery.





	1. Cabaret du Néant ("The Cabaret of Nothingness)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part, I hope you will enjoy this story -the continuation of my series. I will do my best to post every week, updates won't be as often as the last part, this is a more complicated story that I am still working on. I liked doing research for this but everything is not going to be 100% accurate, I have taken liberties with a few things but I am trying to keep the overall feel of this era. 
> 
> First we have Christophe ,Victor and Yuri in Paris mostly from Chris' point of view but just for this chapter. We won't get to Yuuri for awhile. The Cabaret did exist, though for the outside I used another Cabaret's front--I found this in my research and had to use it.

Victor Nikiforov was a surprisingly complex individual. He could be many things to many people, sometimes impulsive and forgetful and other times sharper and more focused than anyone he had ever met. He had a habit of surprising people with the many facets of his personality. No one knew him better than Christophe Giacometti , they had been friends almost as long as Victor had been in his current form. Chris found him and took him in merely ten years after his unwilling transformation. There was little he wouldn't do for his friend, they shared a bond of mutual trust and admiration.

During their decades traveling together they shared other bonds, he had to admit he missed the closeness they once shared. Time had a nasty habit of changing things, not always for the better. But that was how Chris saw the alterations in his relationship with Victor. He often found it quite difficult being so near to him, watching and remembering indulgences of the past and knowing Victor no longer desired that sort of fun, at least not involving Chris. 

It didn't really surprise Chris when Victor showed up again after twenty years, talking about being in trouble and needing his help. Victor had sired a new vampire,something he was forbidden to do and everything had gone completely wrong. In his efforts to keep this new vampire from the Dark Infinity council whose laws Victor broke, other things happened. None of it had been good and Victor felt he had nowhere else to turn. Since the beginning Chris had taken him in and helped Victor all he could. He would never turn Victor away.

They had come to Paris not long after the last rebellion, at the beginning of the Second Republic of France. The decision had been Christophe's, as he had grown weary of following his friend through several lands, staying only long enough to continue his search and finding nothing, they moved on. For him this had been frustration on several levels. It was such a waste, traveling to these places and never staying long enough to create properly indecent memories. Chris was relieved that they were once again friends, once more traveling together and seeking out their adventures-if that had been what Victor intended. It hadn't taken long for him to realize reuniting with this Victor would not be nearly as much fun. It should have been great fun, all these years on the run, dodging hunters, using their wits and stealth as they made their way throughout most of eastern Europe. In the time before, when they first met, they would have countless tales to tell by now. 

Victor had become quite boring these days. The most excitement lately had been when he brought the dying young man into their home insisting he had to be saved. 

This was, of course, still something he was forbidden to do. Victor was never one to follow rules, he did as he pleased and Christophe had come to completely adore that part of his friend. Chris did not like seeing his friend in this state. He lacked the spark of rebellious ingenuity he once possessed, that free spirit he had seen when Chris first met the broken new vampire and taken him in so very long ago. They shared that same lust for life and the need for excitement and exploration, it was hard seeing Victor become this way. It was why he insisted they remain here at least until they became unwelcome. Paris was a city coming alive with art, music,dance and more. He was sure that if he coaxed Victor into coming here he would be able to return his friend to his former state and they could fully enjoy their time here. 

Chris had, quite unfortunately, been wrong. Whatever happened , whatever Victor did not wish to talk about, his friend seemed content dwelling in the past. Chris decided the only course of action would be to find this Yuuri person, the one Victor risked everything to make one of them and force Victor to face the truth as he saw it. If Yuuri had any interest at all in finding Victor he would have done so by now. To this end he spent many nights and several overcast days searching for answers, he knew a lot of people. He also knew a lot about certain people, so information wouldn't be too difficult to obtain. But this Yuuri was good at hiding his tracks, so good Chris could swear he head help. 

"This is no good for you, you're growing weak " Chris admonished his friend as they sat in the main room of the house they shared nestled in one of the city's better sections. "We should go out tonight. It will do all of us some good. We were not made to be shut away from the world."

"Chris is right, I say we go out. I can't stand being stuck in this place all the time." Yuri complained,as he usually did, "There's a whole city out there you haven't experienced at all yet, Victor." 

Yuri, the newest of their little clan, a one time ballet dancer Victor had rescued, found the idea to his liking. He had been considering going out on his own this night and not waiting for their dinner to be delivered as it normally was. It had been Chris' idea to handle matters of their feeding this way, at least temporarily until they could get Victor out to hunt. It had been a simple matter,Chris assured them, to make deals with the prison guards so they would provide access to their prisoners who were facing death. There seemed to be no end to people being executed these days for one reason or the other so he thought they might take advantage of the situation. Though it had been their usual routine to either go to the prison, or send Yuri to collect what they needed. 

Fresh blood was better, but Yuri could travel quickly and without notice. The blonde haired,green eyed boy was useful, possessing a cunning, determined nature and a strong inner will for survival. He'd proven himself to Chris, winning over the doubts he'd first experienced when Victor showed up with the dying youth. Chris had also hoped the boy's eagerness would spark new life into his friend. Something had to work. Victor would decompose in front of their eyes if nothing was done soon. Chris feared he'd go off on his own, leaving himself and their newest charge in his care. 

"We have yet to visit that most interesting place I have heard tell of, The Cabaret of Nothingness " Chris had meant to go there one night "The place celebrates death, I believe we will find it most amusing. "

"Yes.there, I want to go there." to Yuri it sounded perfect, 

"They have coffins, dear Victor, " Chris did his best to sound enticing,leaning forward in his chair. " bones as decorations, with death surrounding one all on fronts and drinks they saw fit to name after sicknesses, delivered to patrons by monks and pallbearers. A most delightfully morbid place It will be as dark as your mood, and I am told there are more of these such places we could discover. "

"We have to go!" Yuri grabbed at Victor's wrists.pulling in an attempt to get him up from his chair. "If you do not come with us we will go on our own and leave you here to wallow in self pity. "

It was,perhaps that same inner bright fire and outer beauty that compelled Victor to save him from death at the hands of murderous drunkards that once more compelled him to return Yuri's wide grin. 

"We'll go then if you're going to be so insistent on the matter." Victor told Yuri, 

Chris knew Yuri could usually get Victor to give in, both of them had learned that deep inside Victor was like a brash,naive and impulsive youth himself. Victor likely saw a lot of himself in the boy, another thing that probably led to Victor saving his life. Both Chris and Victor had attended a few of performances that Yuri danced in, so they had known him somewhat. They were good influences on each other. 

Dressed appropriately in fashionable attire completely in only the color black , the three of them made their way to the neighborhood of Montmartre to this place Chris had heard so much about, others who had visited said they found it delightful and morbidly deranged. The absolute best place for them to be right now. Victor was not nearly as enthusiastic as his companions, but they were glad he gave in and went with them. 

The place was all that Chris had promised, all he had heard and far more. The entrance itself resembled a gaping sharp toothed maw waiting to devour all who dared enter, decorated with fierce eyes and surrounded by macabre statues and carvings. Upon entering they were greeted by these booming and damning words, into a room that resembled a tomb.

WELCOME, O WEARY WANDERER, TO THE REALM OF DEATH! ENTER! CHOOSE YOUR COFFIN, AND BE SEATED BESIDE IT! 

If all eyes hadn't been focused on them before, they certainly were now. It was nearly impossible to go unnoticed , Chris always made it a point to give out his usual aura of sensuality and even Victor in his morose state was still commanding attention. It was a game Chris enjoyed playing, practically demanding attention be focused on them. Too many witnesses generally kept them safe. Most of the time. But that was part of his game. 

Looking around the room, Chris regarded his friend. "As usual we are the most fashionable and appealing of any male here. " he decided, 

Victor frowned, "Why did I allow you two to drag me here? There is nothing here I desire."

Chris looked dejected, searching Victor's gaze "Nothing?" his tone lowered, his former bravado fading. Then mumbling to himself.. "Why do I continue trying..?"

Victor seemed entirely ignorant of his friend's distress. "I am truly in no mood for this."

"You haven't been in the mood for a couple decades," Chris complained now, irritated at being so completely ignored. Wasn't it he who had taught Victor to take care of himself, and the fine arts of indulgences. "I've no idea how you are managing. I would never survive."

Victor went ahead of them, following a man dressed as a monk in a dark brown robe tied at the waist with simple rope, hood concealing his face who was leading them to a coffin table. The other patrons were stealing glances and whispering among themselves . They were well known in the city, though few were lucky enough to actually observe them in person. Stories and rumors of the two handsome , wealthy bachelors and the youth in their care that somewhat resembled a ballet performer that once graced the stage had been news since their arrival. Seeing them here fueled more interest. There was just something about them, these men, that caused heated discussions regarding which one they might prefer, where they came from, from what family did they inherit their wealth and what might be happening behind the doors of their home. 

Victor might have been ignoring his friend's attempts since their arrival in Paris but Yuri was all too aware. Being with them continued to make him feel uncomfortable and he could only glare at Chris, who then proceeded to humiliate Yuri further by winking at him. The man was impossible, they couldn't take him anywhere . 

"You are completely vile!" Yuri meant his words, the tall,blonde haired vampire never ceased to annoy him. 

Chris only shrugged, "I do try, though my efforts have recently been for nothing. " 

"The way you flirt and tease Victor disgusts me, " Yuri continued his complaints, he could never understand the way Chris acted around Victor and others in full public view. The man had absolutely no shame. 

That made Chris chuckle,improving his mood considerably. " You have so much to learn, Yuri. "

They took their seats at a wooden coffin,ordering libations from a monk that they didn't intend on drinking, each of them observing the atmosphere of this dimly lit place. Above them was a chandelier made entirely of bones, a skull and cross bones at the center and candles above the flesh stripped fingers. 

"This is the Room of Intoxication, " Christophe was telling them,gesturing to take in the scene around them. " There are also rooms where they have interesting shows involving tricks involving turning a man into a skeleton, and ones invoking spirits. I am told it is all excellent fun. People have screamed in terror and some have fainted."

"Disgusting, such gullible idiots." Yuri grumbled to himself thinking about it. 

"I would wager that a few months back you would be frozen in fear as well." Chris teased him in return happily. 

"I would never..." it was unthinkable, Yuri was strong and fearless even before his transformation. Yet Chris mocked him ceaselessly, taking joy in his irritation. 

Yuri knew the worth of a good performance, he'd been raised as a dancer and expressing himself through his dance and the role he played in each performance. He found himself missing those days, even if the countless hours of practice were pure torture. The result was worth every effort he put in. If he could barely grasp perfection he was happy, but now all that had changed. Survival was his goal now, that and finding a new purpose. He doubted anything here would be up to his standards. Enduring these shows might be more preferable than enduring Chris' endless performances. 

"You react too easily," Victor scolded him, bringing Yuri out of his reverie. " and far too quickly at times. "

Chris nodded in agreement when Yuri glared at him. "It is one of your flaws."

"One of- " they were testing his patience now,both of them. He gave an exasperated groan, mumbling to himself "Those two old fools...."

"You should respect your elders. " Chris wasn't stopping, he was far too amused at Yuri's reactions. 

"Cease this, both of you, " it was Victor who put an end to Chris' fun. "We don't need you two drawing so much attention. "

Begrudgingly they returned to their corners and settled back into enjoying the surroundings and studying all those that came and went during their stay. These places were probably excellent places to hunt. Chris filed that away for later when they would decide to leave. They all deserved some fun. It would be a waste ,being here in this city with so many opportunities only to wile away their time brooding in shadows. He had made the decision long ago that he would embrace this eternity he was given, and he'd attempted to pass on his feelings to Victor. His results were not always successful. There were things lurking in his Victor's past that he never fully shared with anyone, not even his closest friend.

They chose to linger in this place for a time, sometimes talking and sometimes observing but mostly enjoying each other's company. Chris felt progress had finally been made. Victor was slowly returning to his old self, actually laughing more than once during their conversations. There seemed to be a bit of hope on the horizon. Chris wanted his friend back, and the closeness they once shared. Coming here was a wondrously good idea, he felt proud of himself as he regarded his friend , watching those incredibly beautiful eyes begin to shine once more. 

Nothing in existence was ever quite so simple, not in Victor's life and Chris should have realized that fact. 

It was Chris who saw the man dressed as a monk approach them, feeling a sense of foreboding building within him as the man came closer, ignoring other patrons who wished to order a drink. His other companions at the coffin did not notice until he was there, hooded face focused on Victor. 

"Возьми это, подарок от взаимного друга" the monk spoke those words as he dropped the small black silk drawstring bag in front of Victor, hood concealing his face.

"What was that about?" Yuri watched the monk disappear into one of the other rooms, blending in with the crowd. "What did he say to you?" 

Yuri recognized the language but he didn't know enough of it to understand. He only knew the tone had been quietly malicious. If there was a threat to them, to Victor, he wanted to know right now so it could be dealt with immediately. Yuri cared little for the safety of bystanders, if they wished to get to Victor , they would have to face him first. 

"Is everything alright,Victor?" Chris was also very concerned, the jovial mood crushed and they were all on high alert. Nothing was alright, he knew this, but he needed confirmation from Victor.

"Let him go." Victor dismissed the costumed man, his attention on what he'd been given. 

Victor did not open the bag, he simply ran his fingers over it to determine what it might contain, causing his eyes to widen and quickly hide the bag in his waistcoat. He stood up abruptly after, heading toward the door before they could question him further. 

"We have to go back, " he spoke in a way that made it clear he expected them to follow him without questioning him. 

"Victor?" Yuri's voice spoke his confusion and concern.

"No questions, " Victor didn't pause as he walked quickly to the door, not looking back to them. " We need to leave this place, now."

They did as he demanded, their pace growing faster once they were outside the building and onto the streets. Their apprehension only increased once they arrived at the front door of their home here in the suburbs of Paris. Their eyes on what was left for them on the ground in front of the door. 

A flower carefully wrapped in a newspaper. The small blue petals of forget- me -nots peaking out from the newsprint , an intriguing contrast, one whose meaning was not lost on the intended recipient. The shadows in his aquamarine eyes were more noticeable now as he bent to pick up what was left for him. 

He spoke the only words he could find as his mind filled with questions and concerns. 

"Why now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возьми это, подарок от взаимного друга --Russian -- Take this, a gift from a mutual friend.
> 
> Next chapter--revelations about who is contacting Victor , uncertainty as to why, conversations with his concerned companions and Victor's decision to face his past despite both Chris and Yuri's reservations on the matter.


	2. The Melancholy Vampire(le vampire mélancolique)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging my choice in chapter titles, I thought since they were in Paris...why not? Once they arrive in London ,no more French titles...  
>  I know this part is different, I wanted it to be a new story- one that might be able to stand on its own. I hope all of you continue to enjoy this, even if it is slow building. 
> 
> Victor and Chris have a talk, where Victor finally opens up more to his friend. The past is returning to haunt him for reasons unknown to any of them. Plans,revelations, and concerns.

Sitting in the main room of their home once again, in the last hours before dawn, Christophe unwrapped the flower and set it on a table beside the chair he was lounging in. Trust Chris to seem comfortable and relaxed even in the tensest of circumstances. Nothing seemed to ruffle him, he always radiate an air of languid, carefree sensuality. Few were able to be close enough to him, know him long enough to understand the nuances of his emotions. Victor knew, he might be the only one who understood Chris, and right now that was fine. Chris frowned as he scanned the articles until he found something of interest. 

"This might be what they want us to read, " Chris' statement produced interest from the other two sitting in this room with him. "It would seem there have been incidents in the city of London lately, murders and people wandering aimlessly without presence of mind. The murders were quite brutal if this article is to be believed. "

 

Victor appeared quite troubled as he listened to Chris talking about the newspaper article, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Victor held the flower in one ,slender pale hand and the other holding the ancient looking gold ring with that odd raised sigil at the front. It was the ring that held his suddenly focused attention. He turned it in his hand, touched it with the long,pale fingers of his other hand, his usually beautiful eyes clouded. 

"What are your thoughts on this Yuri?" Victor asked almost absently, as if he already knew what the reply would be but needed confirmation,not looking up from the ring.

"Someone is going through a lot of trouble to get your attention, " Yuri walked over to Victor,wanting to get a look at the ring himself. "Whatever the hell for I don't know. That ring looks old though."

Victor nodded slowly. "It is, probably older than all of us combined."

That made Chris look up from the newspaper, concern in his eyes , "You seriously believe it might be from him?"

"I know it is, I can't forget -He knows I can't forget." Victor felt it, the absolute certainty of it deep within. It was true that the bond between sire and charge never went away, even if it was stretched thin and taut , it remained. Such had the bond between himself and Yuuri remained all these years despite the distance physically separating them, Even if he did feel Yuuri finding ways to fade their connection. 

The bond also remained between himself and the one who had sired him. Despite the fact that his sire had vanished almost immediately upon turning the much younger and much more naive Victor Nikiforov. 

Why would that creature contact him now? There was no sense in any of this. 

How long had passed since that night when Victor allowed himself to be drawn into that man's web? Victor thought it would be over two hundred years by now. In all this time he hadn't felt anything but the faintest link between them. So faint he often wondered if he no longer existed. Maybe he only hoped. 

Chris must have guessed, his friend had recognized that ring, but he held silent., perhaps because of Yuri. Yuri was new and brash, prone to impulsive actions and Victor knew to handle him carefully. New vampires were usually close to their sires, If the transition was handled correctly, and Victor had at least learned something from his mistakes. Neither Chris or Victor wanted Yuri to rush into danger. He would have to be handled carefully.

Yuri was confused, he hated being left out of things, especially matters that seemed to be very important. He also felt more protective towards his sire than he would ever admit, and this was troubling Victor deeply. He felt it.

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on here? I have every right to know, " his eyes were bright with his own inner fire now, glaring at Chris first then turning his irritation on Victor. "If there is a threat to you then it's a threat to me. "

Victor met the eyes of his charge, the second vampire he had caused to be. Another proof of his blatant disregard for the Dark Infinity and their rules. "It seems we must travel to London after all, I and Yuri at least. You may remain here and finally find your enjoyment. "

Victor rose to his feet, walking past Yuri and over to where Chris sat.

"If you are being lured there it can't be a good sign, it is likely some sort of trap and you should not go. " Chris told him sternly now, the tone of one who had saved Victor from harm on several occasions, not the least of which was when they first met. "After all this decades of hiding why would you risk being found now? This might not be what it seems, it could very well be their doing not his."

Victor held the ring out for Chris to take and inspect. " I know the truth of this and you know I have no choice but to seek what he intends. " he was very serious, very determined and stubborn. His choice already made. "This is the sigil of the one who sired me, the one who turned me and abandoned me. I can not ignore this."

Christophe knew little of the vampire who had changed Victor from a young, noble born, protected and spoiled Russian man to what he was now only to leave him untrained and barely able to survive. Victor spoke rarely of the man who had seduced him, he spoke even less of the years spent in his own private hell after he'd been abandoned. Chris held his own hatred for that man. But walking into such a dangerous situation would be an incredibly risky move.

"Still, I would advise you to forget. I can not forget what he did to you, what became of you because of his treatment of you." it was he that found Victor one night, a lost and broken creature prowling the shadows with the barest hints of the noble man he had once been. "I also can not forgive. If the man you seek, that other Yuuri, is also in London as I suspect then it would be best if he is at least warned. You don't need to meet with him to do that. There are many ways you can be harmed after all and the ones we create can be our weaknesses. "

That flared Yuri's anger, "I am not fucking weak,..how dare you even suggest-"

Victor caught the younger man's arm in a tight grip. "You have no idea what you're speaking of, Yuri, a sire and his charge are always linked even if it becomes very faint, it remains a constant." there was a hint of regret in his tone, a it of shadow in those brilliant eyes. "There are also those like us who are far older and much stronger. Some of them also disagree with the council and its policies but wish for a very different end. We will travel to London as soon as arrangements can be made and you will come with me. " It was an order, not a request, and he expected to be obeyed. Victor thought for a long moment before continuing. "I think it would be good for you to meet Yuuri."

Yuri seriously doubted that, he'd listened to Victor drone on and on about the man too many times to care. "If he didn't care about you back then, why should I care anything about him? If I meet him I would probably destroy him. "

Victor responded with a faint smile, "I believe you will change your mind once you meet him. " he assured Yuri "He is most exceptional. What happened was not his fault, The mistakes and the consequences are mine."

Chris considered Victor's words, "This could be just a trap by the Infinity to bring you down,.."

Victor frowned, silent for a long moment before turning his gaze to Yuri. "Leave us, " 

"Why should I have to? " Yuri felt offended at the thought. He was Victor's charge, and Victor was his sire, " Whatever you two are talking about I have every right to know. "

Victor walked to the enraged younger vampire, his eyes flashing a brief hint of red. "Just do as I ask, I wish to talk to my friend privately. We will not be long."

"I demand to be told later,then. " Yuri didn't back down under Victor's gaze but he relented. There was nothing to be gained in defiance right now. 

With a sound of irritation and disgust Yuri left them there, heading toward a door that led to stairs leading down, grumbling all the while. Victor watched him leave, waiting for the door to shut behind him. 

"He's not happy ," Chris had been watching Yuri leave the room as well, though he was confused. "So, what is so very private that you decided you had to shoo away our pet?"

"We need to talk, it is past time that I told you what happened at the castle ruins. You are my friend and you deserve the truth." Victor told him, not meeting Chris's troubled gaze.

"Truth? " he wasn't certain he liked where this was going. "Did they get to you before you found me?" 

Victor shook his head, "They have no interest in me. They haven't since not very long after I left Yuuri." his tone spoke of regret and anger. If he had known, if he had thought beyond his own plans he might have guessed. He stood behind the chair Chris sat in, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I did not mean to deceive you, Chris, but I felt if you knew the truth you would never help me. That is why I am releasing you from obligation now. "

That was a lot to take in, Chris knew that Victor was hiding things about the time he'd spent at the ruins of the place he'd been turned. He expected to hear the full story one day, but this wasn't what he expected to hear. 

"You're right, " Chris told him, staying calm "I would have called you a fool and made you come here to Paris and stay here. What reason do you have trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found? If it's about sex, I am certain you can find a proper replacement. Perhaps one better suited to you. From what you did tell me this guy is probably not going to want to see you ever again, not in all the great expanse of time. " he looked over his shoulder at Victor. "If there is no danger, give this fool's errand up before it destroys you. If you are compelled to deceive your friends because of him you can do better."

Victor tightened his hand on Chris' shoulder, "I can't."

"Then tell us the truth now, you've broken their orders twice now by siring new vampires, along with everything else we've been up to all these years -tell us why are they not interested in punishing you? " Chris' eyes narrowed, he didn't like Victor lying to him, didn't like wondering what else he wasn't saying, he wanted to trust Victor but he was making everything very difficult. 

"They didn't find me, they found Yuuri. " Victor told him "I didn't think he would leave that place, at least not so soon after I had left. I wished to find the Infinity and hoped to keep them from him but I was far too late. I do not know what happened, I only know what I heard in rumors , deals had been made and they agreed to overlook my offences in return. "

" Even more reasons for you to give up, if this Yuuri has made deals with them then he is not to be trusted." Chris advised him "It would be best if you and your charge stay far away from him. But I doubt either of you will listen. If you seek forgiveness for the harm you caused him, too much time has passed and you will only bring more pain to both of you. Haven't you enough pain already?"

"I am aware what I am doing." Victor assured him.

"I would like to believe that, " Chris returned. " if I did not know you so well, I might. You will travel to that city, eagerly following the whims of your sire into whatever new torment he has designed. You insist on taking an untested new vampire with you. Do you think your first charge will be willing to aid you? Do you truly think he will even entertain your words and not cast you away ? "

"I trust that he will at least hear my words, what he does with them is up to him." Victor was determined, he'd spent far too long seeking Yuuri to simply give up. His discovery that the Infinity had found him, had made deals with him concerned Victor even more. Yuuri could be naive, he didn't know what he was getting into. 

Victor knew he had been wrong, his judgement misguided, when he chose to leave Yuuri and seek the Infinity himself. One of so many mistakes he'd made, and Chris could be correct in believing Yuuri would never forgive him. He couldn't blame Yuuri if he did refuse to even meet with him again. In times like this Victor missed drinking, missed drowning his thoughts and emotions in far too much alcohol until he could barely recall his name. 

It would be more than welcome if he could do that again, right at this moment. Victor wanted to forget. There were downsides to his current existence, not many, but they remained in his mind, in his memories. 

He retired, along with the others, to their respective rooms below the house. The presence of this area, a place that had probably once been used as a wine cellar, was the reason Chris chose this house. The neighbors weren't nosy, they might whisper among themselves but they never intruded on their privacy. It suited their needs, in most ways. Chris had failed in his attempts to bring some life back into his somewhat living friend , Victor appreciated his efforts nonetheless. There were other matters on his mind. 

As he lay there on his bed, too caught up in his thoughts for even a little rest, it came to him. 

Pain flowed through him, coursing in his body like lightening in a blatant mockery of what he had once given to Yuuri. Though Victor would admit he enjoyed a bit of pain in certain situations, this went far beyond anything he had ever experienced or wanted to. If he could have cried out he would have, but anything beyond the pain was impossible. Pain built on pain, becoming unbearable and then going further. 

He knew the source, he forced himself to endure. Giving in would only provide more entertainment and Victor refused to allow that. His mind was being invaded, his body held in an inescapable grip. But he had to endure. 

Victor was determined to prove himself stronger. He would overcome the failures of his past and regain what he felt was his right to exist as he wished. He would not be weak. He couldn't be weak. 

Abruptly he was released, almost physically tossed down from somewhere, remnants of pain tingling through his body. 

"Я нуждаюсь в вас, Виктор." The voice told him, a voice without any real source. "Скоро мы встретимся, очень скоро"

An unnatural chill passed down his spine, the reality of his situation crashing into him. 

Why now? After all these years, why him and why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я нуждаюсь в вас, Виктор - I have need of you, Victor  
> Скоро мы встретимся, очень скоро----soon,we will meet again, very soon 
> 
>  
> 
> Victor and Yuri arrive in London, is Yuuri there and what will be his response to Victor's request to talk?   
> Things have changed for Yuuri as well and Victor might not be prepared. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week, this story is taking more time than the last part.


	3. What was Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late and I am sorry, had a lot going on this week but I finally found enough time to finish this chapter, and start the next. This one is still mostly getting them to London,. Enjoy and look forward to what will be coming next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Victor and Yuri arrive in London, are given a servant and information. Once settled into their new home they receive a surprise visitor.

"I hate this place." Yuri took one look at what lay beyond their steamship and frowned in pure disgust. 

He had spent most of their journey complaining. He was rather fond of complaining, it was his way of getting his thoughts across to others. Rough, inelegant and bordering on rude but Yuri was honest in speaking his opinions. Something Victor found both extremely useful at times and terribly damaging at others. Yuri needed to learn there were other ways to get your point across, to get people to do what you wanted, ways that often worked better than such brazen attempts. 

This time,though, Victor had to agree that the boy had a point. 

It was too noisy,too crowded, too smelly and dirty, the sky muted with smoke from the factories. There was the mixed sounds of talking among the passengers, the sounds of workers on the ship and the dock as luggage and everything else that had been transported here from France was being unloaded. Below where they stood among passengers preparing to disembark there waited many carriages , their owners either busy loading bags or eagerly waiting for customers. It would understandably be overwhelming for a new vampire, they rarely went out among such crowds anyway. With their enhanced senses magnifying all of it creating a chaotic mess that Yuri was not yet accustomed to. Yuri still felt uneasy in crowds, his senses perpetually on high alert in such situations. 

At least between the grey skies and the smoke that covered the air above and around them, they would be protected from the sunlight. Victor couldn't blame Yuri for his opinion of this place, it was not the Paris they left behind, the one Yuri had become accustomed to since his turning. The boy still had much to learn, Chris had been right about that, but he had potential. He had proven to be very adept at noticing what was going on around them, at sensing any issues they might have to face and never choosing to flee from confrontation. With time he would prove an excellent ally , more than a match for anyone who might oppose them. 

"It should be easy for us to blend in here, and more opportunities for us to be out during the daytime hours. " Victor told him , it was late afternoon now as they made their way off the ship alongside other passengers. 

Considering the crowds of people here the hunting would also be quite good. His eyes scanned the waiting carriages at the dock, remembering who Chris told them to look for. He assured them he had found the right man to assist them in their endeavors here in London, a man bonded to a friend of his. Not a full vampire, but one of their necessary servants. Victor trusted Chris to make all the needed arrangements for this journey, as well as securing them a suitable home. Victor knew his friend would not disappoint him.

Even if Chris hadn't agreed with this journey, Victor knew he could depend on him to help. Chris assured Victor he would be there as soon as he could if he was needed, he would show up even if he simply felt his friend was in danger. Victor hoped they would not require Chris' help. He wanted to face this on his own, Yuri's presence being out of a need to protect the youth. Left on his own, Victor didn't like thinking what trouble Yuri might fall into. 

"I still do not understand why we must be here. " Yuri was most definitely not happy and did nothing to conceal his feelings on the subject. He was here simply because he felt Victor would need him. He wouldn't allow his sire to walk into danger alone. 

"You know why we have come here, Yuri." Victor admonished him, the boy needed to learn tact. 

A sound of pure disgust came from Yuri, despite his loyalty to Victor he refused to be ordered around or to become a victim of the manipulations Victor so enjoyed. He made his own decisions, he did as he wanted not what was expected of him. 

"I hate that pig as well. " Yuri told him, "If he has chosen to hide himself away in this overcrowded, smelly and filthy place then I do not believe he wishes to be found. I may understand his choice of hiding places, but from what you and Chris have told me of what happened between the two of you I doubt he will want to be within sight of you."

Again,Yuri had a point. Victor could not deny that Yuri's words might very well be the truth. The boy was very perceptive at times. Seeking Yuuri was not his only reason for making this journey, the main reason simply provided a convenient excuse. 

"You're being an idiot, " Yuri informed Victor in his casually, too honest way of speaking. He didn't care what Victor thought, Yuri would tell him exactly how he felt. "Coming all this way for nothing. You should have listened to Christophe. If this Yuuri knows you were coming here I believe he will be long gone by now."

That,Victor knew, was not the truth. Yuuri very well might have known Victor was making his way here to London and that Victor intended on finding him. Still, he had not left, he was here. The bond between them might be stretched to breaking, but Yuuri had chosen to stay. 

At once he caught sight of their carriage and the stocky man dressed far less fashionably than Victor and Yuri as he was gesturing to them. It seemed their luggage had already been loaded, settled on back of the dark carriage with its windows covered by curtains. 

"You two must be the ones I'm here to meet, " the man greeted them almost as if he'd known them beforehand, open and happy, though his blue eyes appeared a bit unfocused. "Did you find your journey here pleasant?"

Victor nodded, remaining genial while he sensed his companion still fuming at his side. "I found it quite agreeable, my ward is unfortunately not suited for such a lengthy journey. " he glanced at Yuri who was now glaring at him. 

"New ones are always impatient, " the man decided. "That's what I'm told. "

Yuri felt insulted and would have spoken up had Victor not stopped him with a cold, warning gaze. Sometimes the youth forgot his place, forcing Victor to remind him he was Yuri's sire. 

"Behave yourself, Yuri, this man is necessary to us and comes highly recommended by Chris. " Victor warned him , speaking to Yuri alone

"He should show us more respect." Yuri forced himself to calm, keeping his reply low as well. The man was far too friendly for Yuri's liking. 

Victor raised a hand, an order for Yuri to stop before smiling at the man. " I must apologize for my charge, he is young and reckless." 

Victor allowed the man to open the carriage door and then move to let Yuri go ahead of him. The youth wasting no time glaring at Victor as he stepped up into the carriage, making himself as comfortable as possible in the cramped space inside while keeping an eye on Victor and that man. It was always best to be careful. 

The man grinned knowingly, one last glance at the irritated young vampire., before turning his attention back to Victor.

"Ah, would be nice being young and new to all this again. " he said as he waited for them to get into the carriage so he could secure them inside. " I think that way sometimes, mostly when I'm beyond my senses with drink. Matters are different when you're sober, are they not Master Victor?"

"It has been a very long time since I have had the pleasure of drinking such things." Victor reminded him

"I forget you two are like my master is, guess I'm used to it by now." the man shrugged, 

" Names Giles by the way, no need to call me anything else. I'll be taking you to your home, everything should be prepared for you and if there is anything you need I will be at your call. My master told me I am to stay at your home and be as useful as I can to both of you during your stay. If there is anything you require I will provide it." 

Victor nodded, remaining carefully pleasant. "Your master is to be commended, sending us such a capable servant,Giles." 

Giles smiled, " I am in his debt,... "

"Did your master have any other news for me? I had requested information to be delivered upon my arrival." Victor hesitated before stepping onto the steps up into the carriage proper, 

Chris told him that he would ask about Yuuri, if there was any knowledge of him being in the city and if possible, where he might be. Giles was silent, thinking for a long moment, going through all his master had instructed him to do. It had been quite a lot, the other servants could never be trusted with such important duties, certainly not on their own. 

"Now that I think of it,....yes, that gentleman he said you were looking for." Giles frowned, remembering. " My master heard of such a man, well not a man he's like you and my master. He showed up awhile back, not too far from where you two will be , though his place has more land. My master says he matches the description he was given. " Giles paused a bit before continuing " I hear tell he's got a wolf for a pet, a big white one that has red eyes. The neighbors want to meet him though they won't admit it. "

Yuuri must have extended the wolf's life, making it his true familiar now. He would certainly gather attention having such an animal in his house, so he couldn't be hiding. Thinking this gave Victor some bit of hope, whatever Yuuri thought of him Victor felt Yuuri deserved to be warned of the danger he might be in. Victor settled back into his seat, leaning back as he made his plans. 

"You've been very helpful, Giles, thank you. When we arrive I only ask that you might carry a message to that man for me?" Victor asked him 

"I am at your service, Master Victor, you need only ask me. " the man said as he shut the carriage door, securing them inside and taking his seat at the reins. "We'll be there in no time, I will help you settle in and then I can attend to that message. "

They soon left the chaos of the city behind, heading into the outskirts where quiet and tidy homes were lined up on lamp lighted streets, people stealing glances as they passed by. Here Victor felt the bond strengthen, if only slightly. Yuuri was definitely somewhere in this area, if not among these homes, then in another neighborhood not far away. The one he'd left behind believing he would be the one to save Yuuri, to keep him safe, only to leave him vulnerable to the very beings Victor wanted to keep far from Yuuri. If Yuuri hadn't found it within himself to hate Victor for all the harm he'd caused him Victor had given him every reason to hate him now. 

He'd spent most of the carriage ride considering the mistakes of his past. How he had been the one to turn Yuuri, manipulating Yuuri before he could make a rational decision. Because of his failure, his inability to control his charge Yuuri had allowed his dark impulses to overtake him. In his delirious state Yuuri had slaughtered his best friend. Victor's failures had destroyed Yuuri. Now he wondered what Yuuri had become after all these years. 

The carriage stopped in front of a decent two story house built in the way most homes were these days, though there were few windows. 

"Here you are, the very house prepared for both of you. I hope it's to your liking." Giles told them. "Give me a moment and I'll tend to your baggage. " he hopped down from his perch, tying the reins to a post on the curb before opening the carriage door. He held something out to Victor. 

"This is your key, if you don't mind letting yourselves inside."

Victor took the key, holding it only a moment before Yuri rushed by grabbing it out of his hand. At least Yuri seemed excited. Resigning himself to whatever lay ahead Victor followed his charge, thinking to himself what he might write that would convince Yuuri to meet with him. He had to admit he was better talking to people face to face, such matters as letters were not to his liking. 

But he had no choice but to try.

 

 

The hour was quite late by the time they were settled into their home, relaxing in the sitting room as they debated whether to go out on a hunt or send their man servant to bring them food. The journey had been long, they were both tired though they'd managed to find sustenance during their travels. They'd existed mostly on those whose loss would go unnoticed or unmarked, generally fellow travelers who were alone or careless workers. For now their own presence seemed remarkably unnoticed as well, a fact they both found more than a little disturbing. 

Victor's message to Yuuri had gone without reply. There was no sign from the one who had done so much to get Victor here, his sire who for reasons unknown sought to contact him after over 200 years of absence. Their arrival had been met with an uncomfortable silence. With so much on his tired mind Victor considered having their new servant bring some hapless person here so they could feed. Both he and Yuri needed rest before facing whatever laid in wait for them here. 

A knock on their front door had been unexpected and quite loud, neither Victor or Yuri ever sensed anyone approaching and even now there was no sound beyond that sharp knock on the solid wooden door. It was Yuri who went to the door, slowly opening it only after receiving a nod from Victor. It would be best to be careful, and Yuri knew if someone had come here seeking to harm them it was his responsibility to protect Victor. Even if his sire might argue on that point. Their new servant was busy preparing to leave and would have answered the door if Yuri hadn't glared at him, causing the poor man to back off. 

Standing there outside their home was a slender man who appeared to be about Yuri's height and age, though age meant little considering that Yuri saw the tip of a fang resting against the man's lip, that and the man's odd hair-blonde with a red streak at the front peaking out from his hat- gave Yuri pause. He wore a long dark overcoat, a blue waistcoat underneath that and over a shirt and wide tie. Nothing he wore could be called expensive but it was carefully tasteful. That and his calm attitude made Yuri suspicious. There weren't many that knew they were here. The impeccably dressed vampire met Yuri's gaze with one of unyielding fire, remaining silent and unwavering even under Yuri's most dangerous glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuri spat the question at their visitor, he had no intention of backing down either. 

The man bowed slightly, his eyes never once leaving Yuri as he did so. "I am Minami Kenjirou, and I have come here in response to the request you made of my master." he introduced himself, pride evident in his tone. " Might it be possible for me to trouble you with my presence and pass on the message I was given?"

This was something Victor had not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to finally be introducing the Minami of this AU and my story. I took his look from an image I saw once of Yuuri with an older,taller Minami as his student. I also decided to make a new use of Minami's interest in Yuuri (his fanboying can and will be channeled efficiently)  
> I hope you like this Minami and look forward to his interactions with Victor and Yuuri. He is very loyal to his sire! Do you like him so far? You get to meet Yuuri again too next chapter and see how he has changed.   
> Thank everyone for all the support.
> 
> Next chapter Minami confronts Victor and Yuuri, new plans must be created , Minami and Yuuri in London. A lot to look forward to as we go deeper into the story with their point of view.


	4. An Ode To Dying Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami brings Yuuri's response to Victor, and faces both Victor and Yuri. 
> 
> Yuuri is out hunting answers, his thought son the past and how his life has changed-- as well as fighting his rising sense of impending doom when he realizes what he will be expected to do next.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri = Yuri Plisetsky  
> Yuuri = Yuuri Katsuki 
> 
> I can't see calling this Yuri, Yurio...

Minami Kenjirou, the only new vampire his sire had seen fit to create wore his position with pride and honor. He owed his sire everything and in return had sworn undying loyalty, something he did without hesitation. Without question. He made certain he was an eager, willing pupil and servant, becoming more than capable of defending his master if necessary. He earned the trust given to him and was determined to once again prove himself. 

He faced them, the once legendary vampire and his charge, reaching into a pocket inside his cloak and taking out a small box. Removing his hat, walking past a silently fuming Yuri , he made his way to where Victor sat and handed the box over with another slightly deeper bow. Victor eyed him suspiciously, accepting it. Behind them Yuri shut the door, becoming increasingly wary of this one. 

"I am here in response to the message sent to my sire. " he told Victor, standing at full height now. "First I am to return what was left as a gift some years ago. " his eyes briefly glanced at the box held by Victor's slender,pale hand. 

Victor set the box on the small table beside his chair, not opening it, knowing already what it held. 

"Your master will not give me the courtesy of returning this in person." His tone was harsh, bitter and his usually brilliant eyes now shadowed. 

Victor's mood went ignored by their visitor, continuing his message, unconcerned. 

"We are fully aware of the current situation in London, as it is our reason for coming here a few years ago. " Minami explained "My master knows your reasons for coming here as well and he respectfully insists that you and your charge leave London and return to Paris at the earliest convenience. "

Victor was not one to be swayed , "You must have been told that I have no choice but to refuse such a request. "

Minami looked a bit downcast at those words. "There is nothing for you here Victor Nikiforov. " he would not back down either, "Remaining here will only place both of you in danger. If you return to Paris your safety can be assured, stay here and there will be no guarantees made."

Now Yuri openly fumed, "You dare threaten us, " his tone indignant, his green eyes alight with fire. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to? I should send your head back to that pig..."

Victor held up a hand to stop his charge, halting things before they got out of control. 

" There will be no need for such measures, Yuri. " he briefly met Yuri's angry glare, 

"You are allowing this?" Yuri spoke in disbelief. 

Yuri was stunned,angry and confused,turning on Victor in his anger. What did Victor mean letting this insignificant nothing act as if he were better than them? 

Minami continued to ignore Yuri, only adding to Yuri's rising fury. If Victor was not his sire, if he didn't respect Victor's judgement the pig's sire would be returned in pieces. 

"Your decision is most regrettable though not unexpected. I can only insist there is nothing for you here, nothing you will find to your liking. " Minami assured Victor. "You have come here on a fool's errand, behaving like a spoiled child whose parents refuse him a toy he desperately wants when he has so many other toys he could play with if he chose to. "

Victor met Minami's gaze without flinching, "Do not think to test me beyond my limits. "

"I did not come here seeking such a confrontation. I am simply relaying my master's wishes." Minami did his best to sound apologetic. "Whether or not you follow his advice is your decision. I can only tell you that any consequences of your actions will be your doing. No help will be given. No solace for whatever regrets may be tormenting you. " 

Victor's hands gripped the armrests tightly a she forced calm into his body and mind. What was Yuuri doing? What did he mean by this performance given to them by his sire? If all this was meant to irritate him, drawing him into whatever game Yuuri wished to play it was working all too well. Victor felt he was the one being manipulated now and to his surprise he found that strangely appealing. He was an expert at this sort of game and if Yuuri wished to play so be it. 

"I could allow my charge to do as he pleases with you, he is most eager. " Victor offered

"I have no fear of you. " Minami was absolutely certain, almost smiling he was so very confident. 

"You will tell Yuuri Katsuki that I refuse to accept anything his messenger has told me. Not a single word will I believe unless he faces me on his own. " 

Minami smiled briefly "You will not harm me, nor will you allow me to be harmed. " he was very sure of his words, secure in this newly acquired knowledge. 

"Did you come here seeking your end?" once again Yuri was startled, becoming increasingly furious at this, in his mind, lesser vampire "You fucking idiot!"

"Cease this Yuri,.." Victor's tone was an order, one he expected would be obeyed without question. "Let him be. "

He was right anyway. Minami was right. 

If he allowed harm to come to Yuuri's charge there would never again be even a small bit of hope that he might be able to speak with Yuuri again. Such actions would destroy the fragile link that remained between them. For now it seemed Yuuri held the better hand.

"I came here to advise you to abandon whatever false sense of hope brought you to this city, but you will not. " Minami went on, his voice suddenly cold, distant. " My master will not meet with you. Whatever else you seek here is being dealt with in the proper manner. Your presence will only complicate matters. You no longer hold any obligations to my master, I am to tell you that as well, you are released as you released him. "

Victor knew all of this, to the very deepest parts of his being he knew all of this to be truth. But he could not forget the young boy he found wandering lost in the dark woods one night while out on the hunt. A boy whose red and amber eyes spoke to him, awakening possibilities he'd long since believed beyond his grasp. Why didn't Yuuri ever understand the power he held? 

Maybe Yuuri did understand and had found the confidence to treat Victor as he deserved after all the harm he'd caused Yuuri. Had Yuuri become as cold and calculating as Victor himself had been? Was this only a game, a way to get even for what had been done to him or was Yuuri really rejecting him? 

Why, when he had more urgent matters to consider, was Yuuri still lingering in his mind? 

Those thoughts stayed with Victor long after Minami left them, as he sat in his solitude and regarded he opened box returned to him after all these years. 

Inside was a gold ring, a family heirloom, one of a few scattered possessions he'd managed to take with him when he fled his own family in shame. That had been over two hundred years past now. He could not leave, Yuuri should understand that. Victor wasn't one to give up on what he wanted, not without a fight if that was necessary . 

Ever since the adult Yuuri found his way to the ruins of the place where Victor had been unwillingly turned he knew what he wanted. He wouldn't allow the light to escape his grasp again. 

 

 

There was a certain elegance to the way Yuuri Katsuki fed. The sight always seemed to hold Minami transfixed, captivated and completely unable to look away. It always felt as if he were intruding on some private moment . Peaking into something he wasn't meant to observe. Yuuri had such a powerful aura of dark sensuality, especially in these moments as he took what he needed to survive from this hapless man. Yuuri's raven black hair slicked back from his face, seemingly helpless as he was caught in the pure joy of the moment. 

He couldn't look away, not ever. 

It had been this way since the start. 

Back when he first saw Yuuri, when he swore he had been overtaken by delirium from the fever he'd suffered with for days. 

Here in this dark back alley somewhere in the more dubious areas of the city Minami found his sire, his master, and was gifted with this scene of two men locked in a terrible embrace. Yuuri held onto his victim from behind, exposing the throat as his mouth covered the wound his fangs created moments before. Minami felt a slight tinge of sadness at having missed that part ,but watching Yuuri now more than made up for his late arrival. Though he never appeared so at first, Yuuri was impressively strong and agile, having taught himself to be a careful and effective hunter. While some of their kind were messy and impatient, intent on obtaining the one thing that could sate them , Yuuri took his time. He was never seen , hardly noticed by even his prey unless he wished to be seen. 

There was surprisingly little blood on either body, and never a sound from his prey. Minami admired Yuuri as an efficient hunter and gladly observed as his sire drank his fill, the muscles in his neck moving in time with the effort. Not a drop of blood on his overcoat, eyes closed as he was lost in the wondrous ecstasy of the moment. 

Minami aspired to be like his sire, determined to prove himself worthy of the gift Yuuri had given him not five years before. 

He would not waste this life. His lesson had been well learned. A time will come when he would become a valued companion. 

Yuuri groaned in frustration, the only sound he made that anyone unlike them could possibly hear, pulling away and letting the man fall limply to the ground. The man would live, Yuuri made certain to only take what he could before either turning him into a slave or killing him. He wasn't like the one they sought here, the one who killed for sport. 

Minami found a handkerchief and rushed to wipe the droplets of blood on Yuuri's face. 

Yuuri waved him away, irritated by Minami's fawning over him, and started walking away. Yuuri found his attentiveness uncomfortable at times and reminded himself to talk to Minami about it. He needed to be self sufficient and being so reliant on his sire would do him only harm.

Later, when he had more time and will to devote to that subject. He had too many other things on his mind now. Far too many things. 

"You visited them I assume?" he asked Minami as they walked, heading back toward their destination somewhere in the labyrinth of back alleyways. "His answer was as I expected then?"

" He refuses to leave the city, " Minami replied, shoving the cloth back into his coat. 

Yuuri shrugged. "That is his choice." he said,dropping the subject. "They say there's another body nearby, we should find it before the police do. " 

That was something else he would have to sort out later. How to deal with Victor. 

Yuuri had, if he believed he truly possessed one now in this current state, sold his soul to keep them safe. They were freer now than they ever would have been if he hadn't agreed to this, yet the idiot insisted on stalking him. Yuuri didn't think he would ever understand Victor. Perhaps it was better for him if he never did. From what he remembered and what he had learned over these past sixty years he decided he didn't want to become like Victor. He forced himself to keep going, to find his own path in this world he'd been thrust into.

At his side Minami seemed as content as always,. Yuuri hoped he never lost that last spark of life. He had done his best, mentoring the youth after taking him on as his charge. They had told him he should either sire a new vampire or find a companion, saying the first century was the roughest. After that things became easier to handle. 

Sixty years in and he already found he was getting used to things he had once found quite horrible. He couldn't say the exact moment it became a nightly routine, this hunting people as prey, carefully selected a suitable candidate to be his meal. When did he stop feeling even slightly ill when drinking the blood flowing so temptingly through their veins? When did he stop lying awake during the daylight hours, debating with himself if he could be considered alive? He certainly wasn't dead. 

He didn't think so often of his family either these nights, after spending hours wondering if any still lived, if they had families of their own. He wondered if they remembered him, if they ever talked about how he went away and never came back. Sometimes lately he found it difficult to picture their faces in his mind, to remember the sound of their voices. He'd changed so much since that naive young man helping out in his family's inn . he hoped they stopped looking for him. In his early years he fought the urge to go back, to make his way back to that village and try to find them. 

They told him that would fade along with his memories, but he wanted to remember. Yuuri had vowed he would remember, so he fought to do just that. 

Minami had been a mixed blessing. Sometimes he was far too enthusiastic for his own good, too willing to prove his loyalty. In the very early days of knowing each other Yuuri often found himself calling him Phichit. He rarely did anymore and that made him oddly sad. One day he'd go back there, if only just to see if his friend remained safe in that crypt. Maybe when all of this was over once they find this rogue vampire that killed for his own personal enjoyment. When enough time had passed that he wouldn't feel tempted to risk seeking out his family. 

Not everything dies, Yuuri was coming to terms with that knowledge. He would live on. 

So much had been lost, so much left behind and he had a long path of uncertainty ahead. This was far from the life he used to think he'd be leading, back then all of this was only a part of stories told for entertainment. That Yuuri ceased existing some years ago, not long after joining the Dark Infinity hoping to find some sort of reality he could cling to, a way to piece his shattered mind back together again. 

If Victor intended on staying, Yuuri would make certain their paths never crossed. There were things he had little desire to remember. If he was going to find his own way to survive in this new reality, casting everything he remembered about that vampire was completely necessary. 

They found the body, or at least what he assumed was most of it, where Yuuri was told it would be. Parts of what had been a human, a mortal , were casually splattered around the narrow alley some providing food for rats and other animals lucky to find this feast. It was just as the others had been, an unfortunate inhabitant of these slums reduced to something that might be mistaken for a butchers garbage. Torn apart in an apparent fit of bloodlust. Inspecting the remains Yuuri found that he was getting used to this as well. Such gruesome displays no longer gave him even a moment's pause as he went through his ordered task. Considering the frequency of his kills, how he made no effort to conceal his efforts and the ferocity used Yuuri was convinced there was more to this than just some rogue vampire. 

There had always been dissent among the eldest of the clans, Yuuri had been told this, they resented being ordered around and the efforts made to conceal them. They preferred the way it had been before the Dark Infinity and their rules. They wished to rule their own. The last thing they wanted was to hide.

Yuuri bent down for a closer inspection, angry at the waste of blood. Victor should have listened to him. 

Aiolus, Victor's sire, a very old and very powerful vampire. A powerful vampire who could produce powerful new vampires, as Victor was and in turn Yuuri was. Though Yuuri never felt he lived up to the potential they told him he possessed. What Victor used to say he had. 

None of them knew exactly what this old vampire wished to accomplish, why he wanted Victor back under his control. Yuuri doubted Victor wanted to repeat those dark years when he had been unwillingly turned and abandoned. The mark in blood scrawled on a wall was always the same, the sigil of Aiolus' clan. The scent was here as well, the one he'd been taught to sense, the feeling he got the same as with all the others. 

Both he and Victor, as well as Minami and Victor's charge would be in danger. 

Yuuri was getting a very bad premonition of what was coming. The last thing he wanted would probably be what they would order him to do. He resigned himself to following his duty, contacting who he was supposed to contact and wait for their reply. He already guessed what it would be. 

At least he wasn't alone this time.   
He doubted that would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri, just when he seemed to be getting everything sorted out in this new life.....
> 
> Yuuri and Victor will be meeting soon, not sure if the next chapter or the one after. I'll see how the story seems to be going and decide. I am considering having Yuri meet him first.   
> This is a bonus chapter, I will have the next one up within 5 days most likely. Thank you again for all the kudos and support, don't be afraid to comment if you want to. I think this Minami has potential, and in Yuri as well.


	5. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri considers his past , his options and makes plans as he faces the inevitable.
> 
> Victor arrives with Yuri to finally face Yuuri again, determined to get what he wants. 
> 
>  
> 
> The music is Moonlight Sonata First Movement composed by Ludwig van Beethoven.

From the beginning the Infinity had been very vocal in their own desires in regard to Yuuri, providing him with help while not so subtly probing him for information about Victor. Yuuri was useful to them, that fact had most likely saved him when they first found him. Now his usefulness provided them with a way to rid them of the threat proposed by Victor's sire, and perhaps by Victor himself. Yuuri had been more than a little reluctant, but his concerns were waved away like irritating flies. Their response more an order than a request. 

What they told him still remained clear in his memory. 

 

\---Considering the urgency of this situation it would be best if you continue to observe he and his actions as closely as possible. If he refuses to leave London, if he is unwilling to accept our help or even to give us aid in this matter then we must proceed believing he may be assisting Aiolus in his efforts against us.---

Yuuri heard their response but he didn't intend on accepting it. Why would Victor be helping the sire who'd abandoned him, who had already messed with his mind during his first dark years as a vampire? It made no sense and Yuuri told them so. Victor would never willingly help his sire.

\----Willingly or not, it makes little difference. The situations is growing more dire and it must be handled quickly before all that we have worked for is torn from our grasp. If you can convince Victor to return to Paris he will be watched and his safety assured as long as he exhibits no signs of being controlled. You are well aware the threat Aiolus has placed upon all of us. He can not be allowed to continue. We are sending you because you are a descendant of his direct line. He will be drawn to you as he is drawn to Victor.--

So,they meant to use him. 

That came as no real surprise. 

The conversation had been one sided, a derisive effort to gain his support in whatever manner possible. They didn't care what became of him, as long as they got what they wanted. They fueled his distrust of Victor as well but Yuuri brought himself to the point where what Victor was doing or had done no longer mattered.

He may never understand Victor.

That was probably for the best. Who knew what madness waited for him if he did make that leap. It was something Yuuri chose not to consider. 

Such had been the events before he left for London with Minami in tow, following their orders despite the fact that Yuuri knew the Infinity's motives. Stopping Aiolus was their primary concern, they would stop at nothing to achieve that goal, doing whatever they felt was necessary , even if it meant sacrificing their own kind in the process. He couldn't rule out their being other more secret motives in play. 

Though the revelation was startling, Yuuri felt he should have known the truth. It seemed that to them, as it had been with Victor, he was a thing to be used. No more than a tool or a toy. But by now Yuuri couldn't find himself able to be angry at them or at Victor, he kept those darker thoughts and emotions under tight control now. He'd spent many years building the inner walls that protected his mind from being invaded by that dark part of himself ever again. His efforts were successful , maybe too successful. Now he'd been told , mostly by Minami, that he could be distant and cold at times. His charge insisted it wasn't good to just shut part of yourself away, but he couldn't understand what his sire had gone through. Minami had no idea of the consequences Yuuri faced from what he'd done. 

Yuuri had decided that Victor was beyond thinking of anything beyond what he wanted, he'd existed too long to be affected by the passage of time or to care for anyone besides himself. In all his years he had never rid himself of the attitudes and values he'd been taught living as a child born into nobility. Victor existed in his own world, his presence drawing nearly everyone he encountered in with him. He learned to use his talents, his influences so he could live his own life, doing as he pleased because in his mind this was the life he was always meant for. Like so many others, Yuuri had been pulled into that world and suffered greatly for it. Suffering Yuuri felt certain Victor would shrug off as necessary. 

The hour was late, they'd returned from their hunt and Yuuri now sat in the parlor of this house they had been assigned to listening as Minami added to the somber mood with his choice of music. Yuuri discovered much about his charge after saving him, not the least was that he'd taken piano lessons practically since he could walk. Both his parents insisted. Sometimes it had a calming effect, relaxing both of them after a stressful night. Tonight,though, Yuuri wondered at Minami's choice of music. He wouldn't disturb his charge when he was so absorbed into the tune he played so effortlessly, completely without sheet music. Yuuri recognized this music, they'd heard it played not long ago at a concert. 

Minami had nearly begged to go, and Yuuri found them tickets through his usual contacts though he'd never used them for such purposes before. They owed him and sometimes Yuuri liked to see what they would do just to keep him working for their cause. Minami could have chosen any other more lively of the movements in this piece and still he chose the first, a somewhat hauntingly beautiful arrangement. Perhaps Minami chose this because it suited Yuuri's current mood. 

He'd sent word to his contacts about Victor's responses and what he received back had been no surprise. Despite their efforts to the contrary Victor had won yet again. 

Yuuri would delay the inevitable until the next night, then the carriage must be sent. Once again Yuuri's fragile calm would be torn asunder by the chaotic force that was Victor Nikiforov. Thinking this way he could understand Minami's choice, it might be the last bit of peace they would have until all of this was over. 

Listening to Minami's music , closing his yes and attempting to bring calm to his chaotic mind, he found himself remembering the first time he saw Victor in person. The creature that had been invading his sleep for months danced alone in that ruined ballroom, bathed in moonlight. A truly glorious sight. Yuuri had fallen under Victor's spell willingly, seduced by a man who was fully aware of his talents and used them to their fullest potential. There were memories he wanted to keep, moments he spoke of to no one else. Not even Minami. 

The very reason why his mind had shattered was also the one being that could so easily draw him back into those dark places. Yuuri feared he might find himself going willingly just so he could once again experience what it was like sharing a bed with that vampire. He would have to remain on a constant guard against those impulses. He'd made enough mistakes. By his side,resting on the floor, the white wolf gave a restless whine before looking up at his master. Yuuri opened his eyes, forced a smile and petted the wolf's large head. The one gift of Victor's that Yuuri gladly received. 

The music ceased. 

"Are you still concerned, Yuuri?" Minami turned to regard his sire, aware that his music had done little to ease the tension. " Neither I nor Vicchan will allow harm to befall you. Have I not sworn to protect you?"

Yuuri had to allow a smile smile at that, Minami was always so earnest and so openly pleased with his current existence it was infectious. "It does nothing but harm when you play such a somber tune. "

"Perhaps the second movement then, I thought we could use some calm before the storm. " 

Minami was also very smart, a quick judge of others character and possible intentions. It was only Minami's unquestioning loyalty that continually made Yuuri uncomfortable. He would have to watch his interactions with Victor to keep his charge from getting in over his head. Victor's way of putting one at ease made him a dangerous opponent. 

"The hour is late, I'm certain once our guests arrive that at least one will enjoy your music. " Yuuri decided, getting up from his chair causing Vicchan to become suddenly alert. "The city is no place for you, we should have left you back on the estate. "

"Vicchan would be lost without you, " Minami reminded him , leaving his piano and walking over to his sire. "You did bind him to you."

Yuuri wondered if that had been another of his mistakes. 

" I advise that you take care in dealing with Victor and his charge. They are both rash and impulsive, well suited for each other as sire and charge, and so we must be careful and be on constant guard. " Yuuri reasoned, instructing Minami "Victor's knowledge of his sire will be vital, even if Victor might not wish to remember or share what he knows. We will do what we must. I expect you to respect our guests and do your best to ignore their attempts at baiting you into confrontations. Rash actions will only serve to do our efforts harm."

"I will not fail you." Minami bowed slightly, respecting his sire's wishes, falling into step beside Yuuri as they headed for the lower level with Vicchan behind them. "How do you wish me to handle them tomorrow night?"

Yuuri was silent a long moment,considering his words. Despite his misgivings this situation had to be managed. "They have a servant, you did tell me that?"

Minami nodded. " I am not certain he is their servant, but he does their will. The man did nothing to welcome me during my visit either." 

In Minami's view, the man was a very poor excuse for a a servant. 

"Contact that servant and have him bring them here after their hunt. " Yuuri decided, 

" Will he agree to this without argument?" Minami was understandably unsure of the situation. From his experience with Victor and Yuri they had proven to be more than a little difficult. His eyes flashed with the prospect of them resisting. 

"Trust me, Minami, there exists no power that will prevent Victor from coming here to this house. " Yuuri knew this might be the one thing he could say he felt certain about that vampire. "Especially if I am the one inviting him."

 

Just as Yuuri expected the carriage arrived before midnight, stopping in front of the house and its bit of surrounding land. The servant rushing to open the carriage door and allow his passengers to exit, both of them looking over their surroundings as they did so. The blonde youth who was Victor's charge grumbled things Victor deemed unworthy of attention as he made his way for the front door walking briskly down the path leading from the street, with Giles running ahead of them. His boots creating a determined, steady noise on the path's stonework. Having waited long enough for this, Victor refused convention and proper manners by not giving his servant time to have the door opened for them. He lacked the patience for proper manners anyway, it only created another barrier between himself and what he wanted. Useless wastes of time and energy.

His primary goal was here before him after all these years. He ignored his servant and the chatter of his charge who was quite annoyed at the fact that Victor was purposefully ignoring him. His mind was focused on what lay beyond that door, at who waited for him in the room where Yuuri's charge led them. 

It was a sight beyond his expectations. 

Victor decided it was worth the struggles he faced to find his way here and those he would face to progress even closer to his goals. This was a sight that renewed the fire within his cold heart.

 

Yuuri Katsuki sat in his chair at the center of the parlor room, the white wolf that had once been Victor's familiar sitting on the floor at his side, both of them regarding their guests with hard, glacier cold stares. Victor couldn't have looked more pleased with himself at the one who was his first charge and how very confidently he presented himself now. Yuuri seemed unaffected but Victor knew the truth. His charge had grown quite skilled at concealing his thoughts and emotions. From most others at least. This vampire with his hair back from his face, draped in black and grey with amber eyes bright with a reddish glow was far removed from the Yuuri he'd known sixty years past. 

Victor stopped not far from Yuuri, captivated by who sat there so calmly in front of his eyes. 

"It has been far too long, Yuuri." Victor spoke in that thick, sensual accent he saved for such an occasion. He was in his element, and fully focused on getting what he wanted as he always did. 

Yuuri ignored his attempts, stealing himself. "You've won this round, Victor, here I am in front of you. " 

Minami took his place on the other side of the chair, battle lines being drawn.

Victor Nikiforov was more than pleased with the turn of events, and he'd prepared long ago for this moment. At his side Yuri held oddly silent. Victor had warned him about this Yuuri. Now, perhaps, he understood more clearly. 

He had decided Yuuri would not slip through his grasp again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Coming up in the next couple chapters Victor and Yuuri find it difficult to have a reasonable conversation, Victor decides on a risky plan of his own and Yuuri will face the consequences once again, as events force them together. These events forcing Yuri and Minami to work together as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have also decided, and am working on already, a chapter that may cause a change in the rating. It is just my opinion that these two have far too much pent up emotional tension and unresolved issues. About 2 or 3 chapters until then but maybe because there seem to be so few views but a lot of kudos and if I give myself time to work on it, maybe I can accomplish a more interesting smut than the last part of this series. I am willing to try.
> 
> Hopefully within the next week to 10 days I will have the next chapter and we get the plot into gear. Thank you for continuing to support my writing! Your continued support keeps me motivated.


	6. What  Remains  Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor arrives intent on getting what he wants, leading to a first battle for control. Victor's actions concern Yuuri but his response might lead him into danger. 
> 
>  
> 
> Be sure to check out the end notes...........

" It is past time we talked, Yuuri, there is much we need to discuss just you and I." 

Victor was pacing the floor with long, fluid strides in the space between where Yuuri sat and the entrance. He'd shed his coat, handing it to the man he called his servant, informing the poor man that he would serve them here during his stay. Now Victor walked like a proud, conquering prince deciding what he should do with his new territory. 

It was a performance, meant for Yuuri alone. Victor had chosen his finest, fashionable but also casual suit, his long silver/white hair flowing down his back and held back with an engraved silver clasp. Every movement, every expression and glance he gave Yuuri was meant for a certain response. If nothing else Victor was putting himself on display , having arrived intent on conquest, there could be no doubt of that, though he surely possessed other motives. 

Yuuri found it irritating. He found almost everything about Victor to be irritating, all things arranged on various levels in his mind. This Victor, the arrogant, spoiled brat Victor delighting in getting his way once again with minimal effort on his part irritated Yuuri the most at this moment. 

This Victor always proved impossible to deal with. He would only hear what he wished to hear, too lost in his own plans. Yuuri had no desire for the battle ahead of him. 

It had been Victor's idea to send Yuri and Minami away to talk on their own, to give him privacy in talking to Yuuri. Privacy would not be needed. Yuuri had no wish to discuss anything beyond the situation at hand, the reason he had been forced to once again be in the same room as this creature. Minami had taken Vicchan with them, causing Yuuri to feel uncomfortably alone in facing whatever Victor was up to. 

"The past is gone, done with and better off left where it is." Yuuri told him, his voice deliberately calm and nearly emotionless. " There is nothing for us to discuss regarding those unfortunate events. You and your charge have been brought here for your own protection since you refuse any other offers. You were told why you're here and what is expected of both of you during your stay." 

"Your masters had the nerve to ask that I turn and run, accepting their protection. " Victor put emphasis on masters, but received no response from Yuuri. " I will not run from this."

"Strange that you had no issues with running from your problems before." Yuuri countered

"Do you believe I considered you a problem?" Victor could sound so very casual, so very innocent sometimes even when he knew exactly what he was doing or saying. 

Victor was a lot more prepared for this conversation, far beyond ready. 

Yuuri inwardly cursed, he was falling right into Victor's game. He had to be more careful. 

He didn't stand much of a chance unless he forced himself to remain cold and distant, bring himself to a place far removed from anything that might affect him. 

"I wasn't the problem...." Yuuri asserted. 

"So, you thought to hide yourself away from me among the very ones I avoid?" Victor reasoned. "Yet you infer that I am a coward?"

Damn him,....Yuuri felt himself losing even more ground. This was not going well for him, not at all. 

Victor continued his slow, determined pacing of the room, pausing only for brief moments so he could regard Yuuri, most likely gauging his reactions and calculating his next moves. 

"They helped me when my sire chose to abandon me. It may be because of them that I did not seek you out and eliminate you." Yuuri admitted, fighting back " That was one of my plans after you left. "

"I doubt seeing to my end would be as satisfying as you might imagine." Victor returned

"Perhaps, " that cold smile touched Yuuri's mouth "There is yet time for me to decide on the matter."

For some reason that response seemed to please Victor. He stopped in front of Yuuri sitting in his chair, bending his long elegant frame so that his face was very close to Yuuri's as he reached out with one long,slender hand to grip Yuuir's chin lightly. Those brilliant aquamarine eyes fixed on Yuuri's now cinnamon brown ones so intently Yuuri felt himself squirm, but he couldn't look away. 

"I can help you decide what it is you want. " Victor assured him, "I would also allow you to convince me to give you whatever you want. A gift I have given to no other."

Victor's voice was thick with promise, his face edging closer to Yuuri's. Close enough to almost touch, a hair's width away as Victor slowly licked at his lips in preparation. He looked at Yuuri as if he were the prey and Victor was an expert game hunter wanting another trophy. 

A prize, a toy, a tool- that was all he'd ever been to Victor. Something taken from him that he wanted back. 

Yuuri focused on his anger, his reasons for that anger, he couldn't allow Victor to win. Not after all he'd been through these past years, after everything Victor had put him through. Yuuri was determined not to give in, to put Victor in the past and move on. 

He forgot how very well Victor seemed to know him. How easily he could manipulate Yuuri into remembering things he'd worked so hard to forget. The touch, the closeness was becoming too much. 

"Why do you insist on believing I would want anything from you? " with a sudden resolve he swatted Victor's hand away, glaring back at Victor, Yuuri's eyes tinged red with his fury. "You have nothing I will ever want, certainly nothing forced on me like everything else you claim to offer."

Victor was smirking when he moved away, rising to his full height and standing there in front of Yuuri . "It is no matter, as you said, we have time to discuss this matter in greater detail. "

"There isn't anything to discuss. " Yuuri informed him " Until the situation is resolved both you and your charge will remain here without interfering. You will help if you are needed and when this is over you will return to Paris. Nothing more than that. "

Undeterred, Victor reached out to trace a long, pale finger down the side of Yuuri's face, delighting in the low shudder that passed through Yuuri's body in response. 

"Continue to lie to yourself all you wish, " Victor shrugged, very slowly moving parting fingers from Yuuri's face. " I can be patient when it is necessary for me to be so. Right now I would speak to Yuri and settle ourselves in. We will talk another time soon."

Yuuri watched him walk out of the room in stunned silence. Victor held such a powerful presence, something that made people want to be near him, to please him. Though years had passed, Yuuri had almost been drawn into Victor's grasp once more. He would have to be more careful, more vigilant when dealing with Victor. 

Yuuri knew how much mistakes could cost him now. 

 

Minami had returned alone to find Yuuri still there in his chair in the parlor, having left Vicchan in the outside enclosure . He expressed a displeasure at being forced to work with Victor's charge, a feeling Yuuri thought was probably mutual. He doubted Yuri enjoyed being forced to deal with Minami. 

"I believe he is more reluctant than his sire to go along with our plans." Minami informed Yuuri. " Yuri is quite vocal about his feelings regarding all of this. He left me intending on confronting Victor."

Yuuri thought that he would love to listen in on that conversation. " We'll keep an eye on them both. " he decided, it was best not to take chances. 

Both Victor and his charge were impulsive , stubborn and uncooperative but at least Yuri would be open about what he intended on doing. 

"I doubt either of them will just stay here patiently waiting for others to manage the situation." Minami reasoned. He didn't know either of them that well, but he could tell Victor and Yuri were eager for confrontation. 

"They are down in the lower chambers talking, then?" it was nearly dawn, they would have to retreat there as well but if those two were speaking privately they could delay a few more minutes. 

"They are not talking, " Minami informed him " I would call it more of an argument but from the sound it is more Victor ordering and Yuri shouting. It is not a good sign when there is such anger between sire and charge. "

Minami and Yuri hadn't gotten along very well from what Minami had told him. Their basic personalities were perhaps a bit too far removed from each other but Yuuri thought they might be able to learn from each other. At least enough so that they could manage not to physically attack each other. It wouldn't be very long. He had advised his charge to be civil, none of this was ideal but it was necessary. 

"Yuri has strong opinions, he speaks his mind, " Yuuri spoke more harshly then he intended, but he was too irritated to stop his words. " You would do well in following his example in part. Speaking your thoughts isn't disloyalty, Minami."

Minami was startled, wondering if he had done something horribly wrong and upset Yuuri. 

"But........" he couldn't finish, couldn't decide what he should say. 

"Become more independent, or you will never survive. " Yuuri meant to talk with his charge on this but not in this way. 

Minami had to learn, better he did so this way than how Yuuri had been taught. Minami needed to be more self sufficient, had to learn to be able to survive on his own. He wouldn't have a chance if he continued in his near blind loyalty. Yuuri walked away, leaving his charge to consider what he said , intent now on discovering what might be behind Victor and Yuri's disagreement. 

\----------

Somewhere in the muggy haze of his mind Yuuri woke hearing voices, loud voices not very far from the little, dark chamber that served as his room. One voice much louder than the other, unmoved by the other voice's efforts to quiet it. Victor was arguing with Yuri again. If they kept this up this arrangement was going to quickly become unbearable. Sitting up he wondered if Minami also heard the commotion, if so why hadn't he arrived to make certain his sire was well and unharmed? Perhaps their talk had affected Minami. Yuuri's charge could be quite sensitive about some things, especially concerning his loyalty to Yuuri. 

In the absence of noise he heard footfalls, someone moving about in the house. His first thought had been the servant that came with Victor, but the day had ended and night had arrived. That man's duty was to care for his master and his home during the day. Yuuri rose from his bed, dressing quickly and heading toward the source of those sounds. Concealing himself he discovered something unsettling. 

Victor was in the front room walking toward the door wearing his dark coat as he opened the door and slipped outside. 

In his mind Yuuri had no other option but to follow. 

Victor was leaving the house, slipping into the shadows in an attempt to remain unseen. 

Something was definitely not right. The argument, Yuri must have been told to stay here and delay anyone from following Victor, or even realizing he'd gone off on his own. Yuuri found Victor's actions questionable. They were certainly suspicious enough to convince Yuuri to follow after him, using skills taught to him during his time with the Infinity to prevent Victor from noticing him. He would admit to having doubts regarding Victor's true allegiances, though he doubted Victor would follow his sire blindly. Victor could simply be seeking an alliance just to save himself. 

There were countless questions and possibilities wandering around Yuuri's mind as he followed Victor to the city and through the maze of either dimly lit or dark back alleyways. He stayed enveloped in the shadows himself, keeping just enough distance between them, while holding a constant guard against being seen. 

It didn't occur to Yuuri that this may not have been a very good idea, not at the start. His need to know what Victor was doing out here had overruled any sense of reason that may have prevented such foolish actions. He knew Victor, knew how dangerous, manipulative and calculating he could be. He'd been a victim of Victor's self indulgent nature. Yuuri really should have known better. 

But Victor always had this effect on him. Sometimes he could make it difficult for Yuuri to think rationally, making it hard for him to consider his actions before plunging himself blindly into danger. Yuuri hadn't considered something that was about to become glaringly obvious as he followed Victor into an alley that ended in a solid wall. Yuuri realized his mistakes far too late, cursing himself inwardly the very moment he discovered he could not move. Something held him there, frozen in place and watching Victor who remained facing the wall and not his captive. 

Yuuri had forgotten he was still Victor's charge, the first vampire he'd created and Victor still held some control over him. A stupid mistake in judgement , Yuuri found himself wondering if this was all to trap him. If he had walked right into Victor's hands once again. 

Very slowly Victor turned to face Yuuri, his gaze was as cold and hard as a glacier , the anger and tension radiating from his body causing Yuuri to shudder unwillingly. When Victor spoke, that anger made his voice heavily accented as it always was when Victor was in an emotional state. 

"Why are you following me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this and the next two chapters together since they need to flow into each other, the next will hopefully be out in 3 or 4 days, maybe sooner if I complete it then. The one after that will be the "interesting" one, there will be smut involved though not to an excessive degree. I have to admit it is becoming a longer chapter than I intended but I really don't want to break it into 2 chapters.   
> That chapter is nearly complete, and I will do my best not to release it too soon after the next chapter. I want at least a couple days between the next 2 chapters, you'll see why when you read the next one.
> 
> I am continuing to thank all of you for your support, the amount of kudos is still quite amazing considering the amount of reads. Maybe that is what gave me the courage to tackle the interesting upcoming chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter--- Yuuri is in over his head, Victor's actions may or may not surprise you, there may be feels involved


	7. The Selfish Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation goes from bad to worse, Yuuri suffers and Victor continues to be surprising. 
> 
> So much going on beneath the surface with these two.....

It was quiet in the dark alleyway, quiet enough that Yuuri could hear something moving around among the piles of garbage, his senses assaulted by a multitude of sounds and scents. None of which were pleasing. There was a definite downside to his enhanced senses. He could hear the insects wandering the stones beneath their feet, the assorted rats and mice, the smell of decaying things and urine, and worse came to him . Yuuri forced himself to focus. The arrogant and angry vampire in front of him and the uneasy sensation that they were being watched, that should be his focus. 

Yuuri felt more comfortable focusing on anything beyond his reasons for why he was here, why he'd followed Victor. In truth he wasn't certain himself why he'd taken such a risk. 

"You ordered Yuri to stay behind, you never even planned on telling me about whatever plans you have to deal with your sire- and I know you have plans- " Yuuri faced Victor , his tone and words harsh and accusatory. "You always have plans. We have to work together on this, whether we like it or not. We have to trust each other."

"Then you do not trust me?" Victor's question was surprisingly quiet and genuine. 

The thought that Victor would think such a thing bothered Yuuri for some reason. "That's not the issue here, " Yuuri argued back " You can't just go off on your own anymore. "

"It matters not if you trust me, " Victor waved away Yuuri's concerns, released whatever hold he had on him as he did so,allowing Yuuri to move. "Go back to the others, before they decide to follow you. "

Yuuri's response arrived before his mind had time to consider what he was saying. 

"No." he couldn't leave , the same mixture of curiosity and concern that led him to take this risk kept him here. "I'm not returning without you. "

For a brief moment Victor's eyes widened, but it was gone before Yuuri noticed. 

"You have no idea the danger you put yourself in, or what you allow yourself to be coerced into." Victor told him quite bluntly. "Stop being foolish and go back. My reasons for my actions need not be your concern."

"They are if your plans include anything to do with your sire." Yuuri shot back, angry for reasons he couldn't quite understand. 

"Later I will discuss in length why you were an idiot in trusting that the Dark Infinity cares about your personal well being over their own interests. But now I insist you return to your home, prevent Yuri and Minami from leaving and wait for my return."

"No." Yuuri repeated himself, "I know more than you think I do about what they want from me. I wouldn't even be in this mess if not for you."

Victor nodded slightly, the ghost of a smile touching his pale lips. "Finally you speak your truth, your timing is unfortunate though I must admit. " he took a couple steps toward Yuuri.

Yuuri felt completely dumbfounded yet again, stepping back once to keep some of the distance between them. Victor always seemed to be at least three or four steps ahead. Always. The man was beyond impossible. Yuuri continually felt as if he were losing ground in this unofficial battle they'd engaged in since they had become reacquainted. 

Something deep in Yuuri's mind kept insisting he was being an idiot. That he really shouldn't care one way or the other if Victor wanted to endanger himself. He didn't truly believe Victor was seeking an alliance with Aiolus or that they were working together at all. Victor was too intelligent to get involved in that. Why then did Yuuri feel so anxious about simply leaving Victor here to do whatever he'd come here to do? His own actions made little sense. If he trusted Victor not to betray him then why had he chosen to follow Victor here? They were both in danger out here, Yuuri sensed it around them.

It was probably the argument that distracted them, though Yuuri had sensed the danger he'd been far too focused on Victor and his attitude. In his mind, Yuuri would blame himself for the mess that happened. It was he that intruded on whatever plans Victor had in coming here, forcing the focus to be on their disagreements and not the situation at hand. 

The voices were the first indication that they were in trouble. Voices and the rush of footfalls on the cobblestone ground. It wasn't meant to be a trap, but they were indeed trapped. 

"Look what we found tonight." 

A male voice startled both Yuuri and Victor, causing them to turn and come face to face with five strong and capable male vampires, three of them holding makeshift weapons of wood or metal. All of them appeared well muscled and ready for a fight. All of them standing between Yuuri, Victor and their way out of the alley. 

"We are definitely lucky tonight,..." the red eyed vampire who seemed to be the leader told them "You're the ones he's looking for, aren't you? No mistaking you for someone else." 

Victor was snarling at them "Get behind me, " he ordered Yuuri who shook his head in refusal.

"You can't face them alone." Yuuri wasn't going to leave Victor in this alone. 

"You can't face them at all,..." anger, growing into rage

"You'd best do as your master tells you," their leader advised Yuuri " You're not as important to us as he is. "

"We got a surprise for pretty boy there anyway. " one of them sneered, gesturing over to Victor. " A gift from our sire. "

That was all the warning he received. Victor held onto his head with both hands, doubling over in pain as the waves pounded through him. He'd felt this before but even then it hadn't been at this level. Falling down to his knees nothing else existed but the pain as each wave built on the last. The pain was relentless and unending, the intensity building beyond anything he'd thought possible. 

"Victor!" Yuuri moved to try and help Victor, desperate to do something.

Yuuri's attempt only brought his own pain as three of the vampires converged on him, beating,biting and tearing into him mercilessly until he was lying broken on the stones, one of them straddling his waist. Victor could only watch through the numbed haze of his mind. One of them took a hold of Victor's arms, forcing them behind his body and roughly holding onto him as he was brought up to his feet. 

Victor fought for even a bit of clarity, pushing enough of his torment aside so he might find some way out of this. He had to, for both of them. He had to focus, to keep himself from reaching out or Yuri would show up, most likely with Minami in tow. Those two wouldn't stand any chance. Victor, himself, figured he might only have a slight chance. But it was something. If he could block the pain or use it to his advantage. 

"Let him go!" Victor's voice growled with rage, his eyes now holding a red tint, struggling against the impossibly strong vampire holding his arms and the pain flowing through him. "If he means so little to you then let him go."

"Ah, but he seems to mean a lot to you." the leader of this group was happy to have discovered this. "Our sire will be amused, hearing you have developed actual feelings. Or are you just playing with him? That would be the Victor we were told about. The one Aiolus is eager to have returned to our clan."

"I have never been part of his clan, why now?" Victor wondered, it made little sense. After all these decades.

"You know the drill, you're useful to him now. That's why." he sneered at Victor , glancing over at Yuuri on the ground and the other vampire straddling him, holding him down. "Him, he's got no real use to our sire. He does to us though." 

"Probably better to rid us of this one anyway, " Yuuri's captor decided, glaring down at him. "Poor fool doesn't even realize what he can do since he's that one's first. "

"Nothing more pathetic then a vampire from an old clan who refuses to accept what he is." the leader agreed. " a damn shame to waste him. But we aren't being given a choice in the matter,are we?" 

"We went through a lot of trouble finding you so we could bring you back, " the leader told Victor. "Yet you refuse to accept what our sire has generously offered. We don't play games like you, Victor." 

"Maybe this will show you he is quite serious. " the one straddling Yuuri remarked 

Everything happened so fast, too fast for even his extended senses to keep up. The vampire straddling him suddenly held something in his hands, something that looked like a spike made of solid wood. Yuuri had no time to react, hearing Victor shouting as the thing was stabbed into his chest breaking through skin and bones and driving into his heart. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before assailed his body and he felt the warm rush of fluid escaping quickly. The one straddling him was laughing as spurting blood bathed both their bodies. 

It had been a mistake, a horrible mistake they would never have time to regret. 

For all their talk they didn't consider how little value their sire put on them. 

He continued laughing, enjoying watching his victim in his last moments of existence below him, ignorant of what was happening around him. The laughing ceased when his head was abruptly separated from its body, flying off to settle some distance away among other various body parts belonging to various bodies. Victor had responded by showing them how serious he was. Victor abandoned any hopes of getting information from their attackers the moment they turned on Yuuri. He understood this would only bring more problems but since discovering Yuuri , Victor hadn't exactly been acting in his usual manner. He found himself doing and thinking things he'd never considered before. 

Victor knelt on the ground, holding up the body of Yuuri Katsuki, the first vampire he had chosen to create defying the orders against him ever spawning a new vampire. The vampire in his arms was bleeding out, the wooden object still lodged in his chest, blood loss too fast to be contained and Victor knew he didn't have very much time to act. Streams of blood from their attackers and from Yuuri flowed down toward the main street. They couldn't stay concealed any longer. 

Somehow Yuuri's now red tinged eyes opened, trying to focus on Victor's face and a blood soaked hand grabbed at the collar of Victor's coat. 

"Leave me........." the words were coughed out, coming out along with even more blood as his body spasmed. Despite his condition Yuuri was determined to get through to Victor. "Don't want this......never did........"

" Absolutely not, Solnyshko, " Victor didn't know if Yuuri could hear or understand, but he couldn't resist. If he failed there would be no other chances. "Stay for a little while longer, endure it until I can get us to safety. I will bring you back." 

Victor Nikiforov was never one to take orders. Long before he had become what he is now his stubborn insistence on doing what he pleased, when he pleased had been legendary, whispered among the inner courts of many noble families, in many countries. Ignoring the pleas of this quickly expiring vampire in his arms was something very much in his character. Yuuri should have realized Victor would do as he wished. 

There was a lot Yuuri had not realized, or chose to ignore if he did. 

Yuuri still remained the light in Victor's darkness, and a part of Victor dreaded what would come if the light expired permanently. Yuuri had no idea the effect he had on Victor, none at all.

When considering the matter ,Victor decided that was probably for the best. 

Sometimes Victor's impulsive, selfish decisions provided the absolute best outcome one could hope for. 

Sometimes. 

In all his years there were still surprises he had yet to discover. As he lifted Yuuri over his arms, preparing to run, Victor could hear the distant howling of a wolf. He knew that wolf. The white wolf that had once been his familiar, the one Yuuri named Vicchan.

Yuuri really could be so very clueless. But so could his sire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solnyshko,-- Russian endearment meaning sun or little sun
> 
> The next chapter is almost completed, but I will do my best to wait 3 or 4 days to post. I think time between these chapters will help the impact. The next chapter is a mixture of sexy times and relationship development. Have to remember, though, nothing seems to ever go easy for these two. It is also proving to be a fairly long chapter. I am hoping it turns out good. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone still continuing this journey! 
> 
> \-----
> 
> I have been thinking about starting another yoi au in the near future. The story won't leave my mind, but it will be very different for me and might prove to be too challenging. I am forming a basic outline, and I have tried to set it aside but it will not leave me alone. It would be omegaverse, which I have always been a little wary of (weird that this story would become my obsession) but like most of what I write, a bit different than what I've seen. Not sure I will manage to gather courage to write it, right now it's just a thought.


	8. Their Private  World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri share private time, in a very long chapter that I couldn't bear to split into parts. Things work better this way in my opinion.
> 
> Is anyone ready for this? I'm not,....Yuuri certainly isn't..... Victor- well,he is most definitely ready.  
> This is my first dive into a bit more explicit smut, I worked hard on this chapter and I hope all you readers enjoy the results of a lot of time, effort, interesting music to set the mood as I wrote and a touch of embarrassment.  
> If you like what you are reading in this chapter comments will be appreciated since I am very unsure If I managed to pull this off. Not necessary,though, I'm glad you're all still with me on this.

Yuuuuuurrrrriiiiii.........

Someone was calling his name. 

The familiar voice drifted up out of the nothingness he'd been wandering in for an uncertain amount of time. A quiet, calm place he was very reluctant to leave. The melodic, soft voice called to him, drawing out every last syllable in an almost childlike plea for attention. Sometimes his name was followed by words in a language he did not understand. It was familiar,though. 

If his mind would respond he would be able to confirm his suspicions. But everything was foggy and distant. That was how he felt at first. 

Yuuri's return to the conscious world was terribly slow. His mind only provided flashes, brief images of things that may or may not have happened however long it had been since the events had taken place. He couldn't be certain of anything. 

Well, anything beyond that familiar sensation rising up inside his body, something he had worked so very hard to shove back into the farthest corners of his mind. 

He had nearly succeeded in forgetting everything about those long nights before fate took him in its inescapable grip, throwing him into this current existence . The waves of pleasure flowed through him, each one a bit stronger than the last, unrelenting and yet never allowing release. For a moment Yuuri wondered if he was still there, back in his bedroom in his family's inn and everything else had only been delusions. But as his mind began its slow climb back toward the present, he remembered. His attempts at forcing his body to respond were all refused, he could not move, could not find his voice, couldn't even focus his eyes though he was sure he'd opened them. All he saw were blurs, indescribable masses of color. 

He had to admit it felt good, if this was some sort of vision, a lucid fever dream born from coming so close to fading out of existence, he felt tempted to remain here. A part of him had always wondered what would have happened if he chose not to fight and simply allowed the waves to drown him.

Then he remembered the source of what he was experiencing. 

Anger fueled Yuuri, rushing his return to this torturous reality. What he felt as his senses finally responded also sprang from the seemingly endless pleasure he was experiencing, but the source was real and tangible, very ,very real. Everything suddenly focused on that source, all senses, every bit of his attention. He was naked, lying on an unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed in an unfamiliar location. He couldn't ignore the fact that a certain part of his body had grown quite rigid from the waves of pleasure that were now slowly fading, they were also finding new ,focus. He felt impossibly hard, incredibly horny, amazingly good, deliciously warm and .....wet...... Something was paying close attention to that particular body part of his, licking, sucking and the occasional light scraping of teeth...

His eyes snapped open, his mind shocked into sudden clarity .

"Victor, what the hell are you doing?" 

Yuuri managed to look down and discover Victor's mouth enveloping him almost completely , blue eyes regarding him quite calmly, a few stray strands of his white hair escaping the clasp that held it back from his face and tickling at Yuuri's senstive , exposed skin, causing small tremors in his abdomen. 

Victor pulled away with deliberate slowness, dragging his teeth along the length and becoming pleased with the sound his victim made as he did so. 

"Exactly what it appears that I am doing." Victor spoke as if this were a normal action, something very ordinary. One of his hands took residence where his mouth had vacated, beginning a lazy exploration wandering lazily along the still taut shaft, circling the sensitive tip and back down to the base. "I was becoming concerned since you had not yet woken. "

"And you thought this would help?" This made no sense to him, Victor's actions added to the countless questions his mind presented him with as he leaned up,supported by his elbows. 

"You are certain you wish me to stop? " Victor sounded almost completely downcast, "Haven't we waited far too long for this already? Perhaps you require more stimulation?"

Victor actually winked at him before bending down and biting Yuuri on the inside of one of his thighs. The sudden rush of sensations flooding him nearly bringing Yuuri over the edge but anger pulled him back . Yuuri shoved Victor away, frantically looking around the room for his clothes and trying to get off the bed, needing space between himself and Victor. He failed miserably. The moment he got to his feet everything around him began to move while he stood perfectly still, causing him to shut his eyes and fall back onto the bed. Victor , who was also most definitely naked, and until then had been lying there observing his reluctant bed mate, now sat up and peered down at Yuuri. 

"You need to take things slower, " he advised too late " Must I remind you that you nearly ceased to exist recently. I brought you here in order to heal you, do you care so little for my efforts?"

"Heal me? Is that what you call what you were doing?" Yuuri grumbled, slowly moving to sit on the edge of the bed, waving away the help Victor offered and drawing a well worn blanket around his body. 

Victor shrugged off Yuuri's concerns. " It was only my attempt to break through those walls you've built these past years. " Victor told him quite casually. " I shared my blood with you on several occasions while you were healing. Doing so the bond between us has never been stronger. Why would I not take advantage of this?"

Yuuri did owe him, Victor had rescued him and brought him to wherever they were so they would be safe, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of Victor's motives. None of the countless questions crowding his mind seemed to bother the beautiful, naked vampire lounging so languidly on the bed too close to where Yuuri sat. It was nearly impossible to keep from stealing glances over at him. The vampire was glorious and he knew it, he used it to his full advantage. 

Yuuri sat there fuming in silence, his mind going over the events that led to him being here. He remembered Victor and Yuri arguing, Victor leaving and Yuuri following . What happened once he found Victor, their attackers, much of everything else Yuuri decided could wait until later to consider. 

"What were you doing out in the slums like that alone, without your charge at least? " Yuuri asked him "I asked you to be careful, to stay out of the way. " 

Yuuri felt completely frustrated, Victor refused to listen no matter how much he tried. Victor was impossible to deal with, and seemed to find enjoyment in finding ways to cause problems, in discovering just how far he could push Yuuri. 

"My charge was there." Victor reminded him

"You know who I was talking about, " Yuuri was doing his best to ignore Victor, something that was becoming increasingly difficult when Victor rose from the bed and began pacing the floor still completely naked. 

"I was testing a theory." Victor admitted, one long, pale finger touching his lips , a finger that once he made certain Yuuri noticed, he slid the tip along the lines of his lips with careful slowness, licking his lips as he dropped his hand and giving Yuuri a knowing grin before looking away. 

Yuuri swallowed hard, shaking his head to rid himself of the images invading his thoughts. Now was not the time, he kept telling himself that but his body was ignoring his pleas. He needed to get his mind off of the condition he'd woken up in. He had to forget what he saw, what he felt.

"A theory? " Yuuri wondered if Victor went out of his way so that no one would understand him, to make everything so very difficult as well. "You took such a risk because you had a theory?"

"I did not believe my sire would trouble himself by moving against me on his own. It would be more his style in allowing others to do his work for him. I was obviously correct. " now Victor 's voice held pride. 

"Your theory nearly got me killed." Yuuri argued, despite the fact that he felt he at least shared the blame for that mess.

"Killed is not exactly the correct phrasing, and I did not force you to follow me. That choice was yours." Victor pointed out, stopping in front of Yuuri then, facing him "Why did you follow me, Yuuri? I thought maybe Yuri would do such a reckless thing, through some misguided attempt at protecting his sire from being harmed, but not you. You are usually more careful. Why?"

Yuuri's mind abruptly went blank. He could find no answer to the question, not a single one. His actions that night had surprised even himself, he wasn't one to act so impulsively and be so reckless. At the moment it seemed the correct choice, but now Yuuri felt completely perplexed at himself. 

"I..... don't know........" still he couldn't meet Victor's probing gaze, focusing on the dirty, cracked wood floor instead. 

"Yes, you do know. " Victor countered in a serious tone. " There is no reason for you to be lying to either me or yourself. Both are pointless. "

Yuuri knew the truth, but he refused to admit anything about that to Victor, why give this creature the satisfaction? "You should have left me there."

"You said that before I carried you here, " Victor informed him "You should be happy I do not listen to what I am told. "

Resigning himself to the fact that if there truly was anyone or anything looking over this world and the creatures that resided on it then that being did not like him, Yuuri, slowly this time, got up from his seat on the bed's edge. 

"Where are my clothes, or something besides this old blanket that I can wear, we need to get back." Yuuri glanced around, attempting to change the subject and focus his attention on something besides the naked man in front of him.

There wasn't much to this room, this large old bed, a chair and a small table. He wondered if there was something in whatever existed beyond this room. There must be other rooms. He would have opened and gone out the room's door if Victor hadn't grabbed at his wrist, holding him there.

"No. We are not leaving, " Victor's words were an order, not a suggestion. "Not yet."

"Why not? Minami and Yuri will be looking for us,.........everyone will be looking for us." They had important matters that required their attention, lingering here would serve no purpose. "Those two might be in danger. "

Yuuri hadn't picked up on anything being wrong, but it would be better to get back as soon as they could anyway. If anything he needed to get away from Victor before he lost his control. Before he gave in to what his body was positively screaming for right now. His free hand held onto the blanket draped over his shoulders, doing his best to conceal certain things that might give up the truth. 

"There are matters we must discuss at length, " Victor told him "in private. Here we will not be disturbed."

"I am not staying in this place alone with you. " Yuuri was angry, far too angry. 

Focusing on that anger helped. Yuuri glared at Victor, this had gone too far already. He was tired of Victor's games, how he felt obligated to use people as he desired for whatever purpose his twisted mind might conjure up. Staying here would be dangerous. Yuuri had spent far too long bringing himself and his anger under tight control to have it all evaporate in an instant. 

Victor did not relent, in fact he continued his assault, refusing to let Yuuri go. His grip on Yuuri's wrist tightened and he met Yuuri's glare without flinching. 

"Why do you refuse to be honest with yourself?" Victor was intentionally baiting Yuuri, seeking a reaction by any means necessary. "What do you want, Yuuri? Have you even considered what you might want? Right now you are angry, at me and at everything else that caused you to be here now, as you are now. It is time you ceased hiding what you feel, break those walls you built over all these years."

Yuuri felt it building, the tension and the anger, he couldn't deny he resented Victor for his attitude and all he'd done to make Yuuri's life so difficult. But what good would it do to be angry? To let Victor have such control over him? He doubted Victor even cared about his feelings. Yuuri wouldn't give him the satisfaction he might gain in seeing him break.

"Never." the word came out as more of a low growl than anything else

A truly malicious gleam came to Victor's eyes, "Should I recount to you all the reasons you have for hating me?" he kept pushing, sensing cracks and wanting it to break. "To hate this existence I forced on you as it was forced upon me. You want to hate me,don't you? "

"I want nothing from you, considering all that you've given me and the hell it brought me. Why would I even trust anything you offer?" Yuuri snapped back at Victor, amber eyes lighting with shades of red. "It's all meaningless to you anyway. No one matters to you but you. I want so much to-"

"Tell me what you want, Yuuri. " Victor held onto his wrist, onto that gaze so full of anger and confusion , countering with Victor's own demanding one. 

"Why are you doing this,Victor?" another growl like statement, part of him still wanted Victor to answer for what he did. To harm Victor as only he could. 

"I am simply lighting the kindling." Victor admitted his blue eyes like a storm churned ocean, piercing and dark and deeply shadowed.

Unable to hold back anymore Victor pulled Yuuri to him, claiming his mouth in a kiss born of possession and passion combined. Demanding, unrelenting and as selfish as the one who started it, forcing Yuuri's lips apart and allowing his tongue to invade mercilessly. It was only as Victor began backing them up toward the bed that Yuuri began to fight back, returning and then gaining full control. This was what Yuuri wanted. Right now, in this moment. There wasn't a single thing he wanted more. 

To hell with the consequences. 

Victor pulled away , roughly pushing Yuuri back onto the bed, the blanket falling to the floor shoved aside by Victor as he began to close the space between them again. 

"I want that fire dwelling so deeply within you, " Victor loomed over him now, his eyes echoing bright,cold fire. "I wish to claim it as my own, to join with it and let the inferno we create burn us to ashes." his gaze only seemed to blaze hotter as he studied the naked man before him. 

"Victor...." harsh, thick and needy, he nearly growled the other man's name. 

In Yuuri's opinion Victor was talking too much, he already felt as if he were on fire, he didn't want to talk, didn't want to even think. 

"I will take that as you being in full agreement with me, " Victor spoke in his normal arrogant tone, 

Victor left Yuuri only long enough to retrieve a glass container form the table, something that had been a gift from Christophe, though his friend had been unwilling to fully disclose what the scented cream inside was, or how Chris had obtained it and under what circumstances.. .of course Chris would know about such things, Victor thought ruefully. Chris had always been a seeker of pleasure. 

" there is no need for preparations other than this...." Victor returned his attention to Yuuri, to what he'd been wanting for so very,very long. 

Victor dipped his fingers into the cream, his other hand pulling Yuuri closer to the edge, giving a truly malicious grin as he dove two fingers deep inside fueled on by the noises Yuuri made, stretching and probing. Ignoring his victim's squirming, Victor continued his work until his fingers located a certain spot. Touching that spot made Yuuri arch his back off the bed and cry out.

"That is an excellent start, " Victor decided, lingering on that spot and allowing his finger to lightly brush against it at carefully timed intervals. 

By now Yuuri was squirming even more, muttering some interesting curses and swear words Victor hadn't heard until now. He slipped his fingers out, enjoying Yuuri's groan of protest, grabbing his legs, pulling him closer to the edge and bringing them up, resting one over his shoulder. Yuuri simply wanted Victor inside him, anything but that would meaningless right now. 

Victor scooped up more of the contents of the glass container, and setting it aside before applying generously to his shaft and Yuuri's hole, which seemed very eager to accept the return of Victor's long fingers. That task completed he positioned himself at the opening, Yuuri lifting his hips up in response. He did not have to wait very long. Victor drove into him hard and fast, making Yuuri cry out in pain and pleasure, then groan in frustration as Victor refused to move. 

It wasn't long before Yuuri was squirming, trying to move against Victor, to get some friction going. His hands gripping at the bed's edge . It was beyond frustrating.

"Why are you...." he struggled even as Victor moved Yuuri's other leg over his free shoulder, holding onto his legs and ignoring Yuuri's desperation. "You started this, move damn it!"

Completely unfazed Victor regarded Yuuri calmly, "When I wish to."

Yuuri glared up at him, meeting Victor's smug expression. "Fuck you..."

"I have to admit I prefer fucking you..." Victor replied in a tone one would use in normal conversation, continuing his deliberately slow motions. 

It was maddening. 

Yuuri wanted more, was desperate for more.

Victor smiled, biting the area above Yuuri's right ankle before moving slowly until he was almost completely outside of his hole before plunging back in with an equal languid pace. He repeated this many times, finding the spot that drove Yuuri to near insanity and moving against it with his careful, methodically slow pace. In revenge Yuuri tried moving his legs down to trap Victor's waist and move hard into him. His efforts proving useless as Victor just stopped moving. 

"I'm not in the mood for your games." His frustration quickly turning into irritation. 

Victor moved forward, crawling onto the bed and on top of Yuuri, pulling out as he did this and guiding them further on the bed, closer to the center as he flipped them over with Yuuri now on top.

"If you are unsatisfied ,feel free to take what you need from me..." Victor tempted him, moving his hips up and against Yuuri's skin to get his point across. Challenging him with his gaze . 

Shadows drifted in those wondrously kaleidoscopic brown depths moments before Yuuri leaned down to capture Victor's mouth in a fiery kiss, demanding a response, one Victor was more than willing to provide. Pulling back, abandoning Victor's mouth, Yuuri grabbed Victor's shaft so tightly he was rewarded with a sharp gasp. The raven haired man above him smiled at that. Yuuri positioned himself, legs straddling Victor's hips, rising his butt up enough to place Victor at his hole and guide him in. For Victor it was a glorious sight, Yuuri arching his body , neck stretched upward, closing his eyes as he slowly impaled himself on Victor's shaft. 

Yuuri remained there unmoving for a time, wanting this sensation, this fullness and having Victor beneath him to last as long as he could manage. Carefully he moved up, wishing to torture Victor as Victor had done to him, moving up so that Victor's shaft was nearly out before slowly descending. The man below him muttered what Yuuri assumed were his own curses in several languages as Yuuri continued the slow, languid pace, testing his own limits. This time he was in control and he refused to let Victor take it from him. Yuuri focused on his movements, only opening his eyes to glare at Victor when he reached for Yuur's shaft. 

"Don't. " Yuuri ordered "I'll tell you when you can touch me. And don't you dare cum either." 

Yuuri didn't want to release yet, not until he'd made Victor mad with need. 

"You're being cruel...." Victor didn't sound angry, far from it

"I learned..... from a master........." he sank down deeper, harder this time, bringing a loud and long moan from Victor. 

Victor held onto Yuuris waist in a grip that would leave marks, marks that Yuuri found himself wishing would not heal as they usually did. He wanted to remember this feeling of pleasure and control, everything in his body and mind focused only on this pleasure and how he might be able to receive more. Drawing Victor deeper inside , moving with exquisite slowness and at uneven intervals tightening his inner hold on Victor's shaft and hearing his swearing and groans growing louder and stronger. 

It was difficult to endure. Yuuri withstood the waves of pleasure, the way Victor fought to push himself upward to obtain more of what he needed and the way he felt so very hot and hard and ready. He wanted to prove himself, to show that he could become more than the legendary Victor Nikiforov. That only he could do what he was doing to that beautiful, powerful vampire. No one else ever would. Yuuri lingered as long as he could in this world, one created of pleasure and pain, drifting along with the building waves as weightless as sea foam. 

"Yuuri.." Victor's harsh voice, thick with his own passion and need brought him floating back down into the now. 

Just a little more. A couple more excruciatingly slow rises and falls, inwardly grabbing onto Victor 's cock as he did so. It was too much but he wanted it to last just a little bit longer. 

His cock was incredibly hard, pulsing and seeping a lot of fluid onto Victor's body. Yuuri both wanted it to end and never wanted it to end at the same time and with the same intensity. Inside him Victor's shaft was twitching, his body tensing. He met Victor's hellfire hot gaze almost as if he were still watching from a distance. 

"Now,...." Yuuri barely managed words, his mind too focused on what was building quickly inside him. "...do it......"

He needed Victor to touch him, so desperately now he could release without, but he wanted to feel Victor's hand on him, holding and stroking urgently. Victor was more than happy to oblige, pushing hard up into Yuuri as his hand moved roughly over his shaft, eased by the liquid pouring from its tip. 

It was over too soon,... the final waves crashing over both of them, hitting Victor first with Yuuri following only moments after- both of them loud and shaking and floating as they drowned in passion. 

Spent completely in mind and body Yuuri collapsed onto Victor, unable to protest as he felt the arms as they embraced him. After that the darkness claimed him again, the battle over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I follow that? 
> 
> Next chapter we see Yuri P. and Minami dealing with the disappearance of their sires, their difficulty in working together, in forming plans and Yuri's reluctant decision to seek help from someone he'd rather not deal with.  
> Surprisingly I am finding they work together very well, actually I might have sparked an odd rare ship in my mind while writing this.
> 
> \------  
> Hopefully soon I will post the next chapter, one of these days I will get over my own self doubt... I think I can handle this and the other story I started, I'm finally getting a clearer idea how I want this to end (would love to bring Otabek in at the end of this or in another part,we'll see I guess)
> 
> I am still grateful for all your reads and kudos!


	9. Unexpected  Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Minami are forced to work together to find Viktor and Yuuri , their uncertain alliance is immediately tested when someone arrives unexpectedly at the door.  
> \-------
> 
> very,very late I know and I am sorry. I wasn't sure about continuing this story but I will try and see how it goes. I hope you like this chapter, all kudos,comments are appreciated.

"Fuck!" 

Yuri Plisetsky had never been so irritated in his entire existence. 

Not once, not even during his exceedingly demanding days living,performing and traveling with a Paris ballet company long before circumstances brought him to Viktor. At least then he managed to get away sometimes, to be free if only for a short time until he was found. 

Yuri had certainly grown over the past decades but his impatient, restless nature refused to be altered. 

"What is that old fool thinking, abandoning me like this?" he complained to anyone unfortunate enough to be listening "In this of all places."

"I doubt it was done willingly. " Minami reminded him with what Yuri considered an obscene amount of calm as his fingers moved deftly along the keys of his piano with practiced ease. This was his way of focusing his own thoughts so that he could think more clearly. 

If not for his Yuuri, Minami would never have known he could do this, create beautiful music that his master always praised him for. In truth he would be long dead by now, gone and forgotten. He owed Yuuri everything. There were times when simple complete devotion was not enough to express how he felt. He would be quite relieved when this Yuri got what he wanted and both he and his sire left this place. 

Minami would gladly do anything to make that happen, to make his Yuuri see through Viktor's deceptions. His goals and this Yuri's were much the same, though Yuri had yet to realize this. 

"Like that matters." Yuri grumbled in displeasure. 

Every last bit of this was unacceptable to Yuri. 

Yuri wasn't even nearly finished complaining about the unfairness of his current situation as he paced back and forth across the sitting room floor, ignoring all attempts his companion by force attempted. The annoying small talk, the music he created on the piano that was certainly meant to be calming, Yuri resisted all of it. He never wanted to come here, the instinct to protect his sire often forced him to do things he would normally avoid. Viktor had a habit of being careless and impulsive, existing in his own world and believing everyone should accommodate him, but he was still Yuri's sire and he was in trouble. Now Yuri was stuck here like a caged tiger, unable to do anything but pace and fuel his irritation. 

He had to do something. Anything. Staying here and doing nothing was unbearable. Time was being wasted, he couldn't just stay here like this.

Ceasing his music, Minami only sat there watching in silence, almost fascinated. 

"I do not feel Yuuri is any danger at this moment." he said "Whatever happened is over and for now but we need to decide our actions."

"Something did happen, and if we do not act, other things might happen." Yuri reminded him, anger flashing in those green eyes. "I can not allow any more harm to be done to Viktor. "

"Simply rushing into danger would be foolish, we have no clue where they might be or if they are truly still in danger."

Minami was right, Yuri knew it but he would never admit it. Something had to be done, his options were limited since he did not know this city or much of Viktor's enemies. The geezer had kept far too much from his charge and when he found Viktor, Yuri would make certain there were no more secrets. Abruptly he ceased his pacing, the dreaded conclusions arriving in his mind. 

Yuri knew what he had to do and the repulsion could be felt in the depths of his gut. There was no other choice. Something continued to cloud his senses, making it difficult for him to focus on Viktor. To further provoke his irritation it seemed Minami could sense with a bit more clarity. 

"I'm going back there, the idiot is leaving me no choice but to find that pervert. " Yuri said.

"Back? To Paris, then?" Minami found that thought encouraging. Victor was Yuuri's sire, Victor had lived in Paris and there had to be help there. "You're right, we should leave right away."

Yuri's green eyes narrowed. "I said nothing about you. Concern yourself with the well being of your own sire, not mine. "

"They are most likely together. " Minami told him "Considering what I felt earlier ..."

"Together?" it took awhile for Yuri to allow the full implications of Minami's words to sink in. "That's disgusting! Why would he..... and that pig...." 

Minami shrugged, it wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about either but they had to consider every option. Both he and Yuri had heard about the murders the night Victor and Yuuri disappeared and there hadn't been another since. The events had to be connected in some. Either they had been captured or they were hiding out somewhere, perhaps in need of their help. It was disconcerting that neither he nor Yuri had felt anything absolutely clear, not any truly reliable signs at all from their sires. 

"I'm going whether or not you wish me to. If our sires are truly in danger we have a better chance if we work together. " Minami reasoned. "The situation is not to my liking either but we have no choice."

Yuri sighed deeply, there really was no other choice, though it disgusted him knowing he could not protect Viktor and was being forced now to seek help. 

"If not for that fucking idiot pig everything would be so much easier. We would not even be here." he said. 

"Are you angry that you were not Viktor's first?" Minami asked him with feigned innocence. "I'm told the first created is always favored by their sire."

"You're delusional." Yuri snarled the words at him, he knew what the other meant by that question, glaring at him. 

"Am I?" Minami spoke thoughtfully. " Personally I believe your Viktor is the delusional one, giving in to ones desires in the moment is far from a lasting relationship. I have been at his side for over four decades now. Your sire abandoned him as well. Considering that I know Yuuri's anger runs deep and with more than enough time to work with I may yet have what I wish. Even in my master's absence your problem will remain."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, " Yuri found he was only getting more irritated. "I only seek to get Viktor back and make him see reason. When this is over you will be free to do whatever you want with your own sire as long as you keep that pig away from us."

A knock at the front door startled both of them into silence. The night was only a couple hours old and they weren't expecting visitors. Certainly not after the previous night's events. 

It was Yuri who walked out into the entry room to confront whoever had come to this place, preparing for a possible attack. 

What met Yuri upon opening the door was far from what he expected. 

The tall,slender form draped in a suit ,coat and hat whose color begged for attention smiled down at him hazel eyes bright with that familiar brightness. Yuri knew he was going to have to confront this particular being but not this soon, he had been given no time to prepare. 

"You...." Yuri only felt immediate revulsion under that gaze. 

Minami , too curious to stay away, also came to the door. "Who is this Yuri? A friend of yours?"

"He's not a friend- he is a disease on legs..." Yuri said.

"Try to be nice, Yuri, " their guest seemed oblivious to Yuri's mood. "Viktor must teach you proper manners. Once we find him I will discuss the matter. Respect for your elders is absolutely necessary."

"Why should I ever respect you?" Yuri was fuming now. 

He shouldn't be surprised that 

"So, at least you are undamaged." the vampire's eyes looked Yuri over then turned to the room's other occupant. "and this must be the one created by Viktor's current obsession. I must admit he has taste. You have potential. I am Christophe, though I should not be introducing myself."

"Christophe, " Minami bowed slightly "I am Minami and my sire is Yuuri Katsuki. This is our home and you are wel-"

Yuri cut him off sharply. " Don't encourage him."

"You may call me Chris." he replied to Minami

Yuri stood in his way but the tall form ignored him, stepping inside and glancing around the entryway and the rooms visible beyond here. He removed his coat and hat, handing the over to Yuri who let them fall to the floor in disgust.

"What are you at coming here like this? " Yuri felt anger rise within him, unable to trust this creature or his motives. 

How had he known to be here at this moment? Suspicion came to Yuri's mind, making hi wonder if this one had something to do with what happened to Viktor. Leaving Minami to pick up the discarded items and close the door Yuri stalked after their uninvited guest. 

"Did you think I'd let you children alone without supervision?" Christophe smirked at them "Leaving everything in the hands of either of you would only mean disaster."

As Chris walked past Yuri glared at him "Watch yourself you old pervert. "

Chris merely shrugged, making his way to a comfortable looking couch, completely ignoring Yuri's warning and threatening tone. 

"How did you-" Minami was confused at this one's sudden appearance. 

"There is a great advantage in existing for quite a long time, one gains experience and talents children like the two of you can only imagine. Viktor has been my friend longer than you have been around so wouldn't it make sense if I am more able to sense him? Besides that, both of you were going to seek me, weren't you?" Chris said,making himself at home. "I also have innumerable contacts who provide me with information I require without questions. You two need me and I am here."

The way he sat there, completely pleased with himself made Yuri want to punch that smug look off his face. But he was right, they did need his help. Christophe stretched his long body, settling more into the couch and meeting Yuri's angry gaze without a single care. 

"Now," his gaze took both of them in "We should discuss our plans, don't you agree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter, might be posted in 7-10 days depending since I have to do some re-reading and going back over notes. Thought I'd post what will be in the next chapter for anyone interested.
> 
> Next chapter we delve into Viktor's mind, what inner turmoil he might be going through and what his former sire is putting him through. The things he's been hiding from everyone around him.


	10. The  Sublime  Beauty  of  Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than I expected, but going back through the story I finally have a clear ending in mind. 
> 
> This chapter Victor faces his inner turmoil and a confrontation with his sire. We learn more about Victor.  
> Why was he there in the castle ruins and the forest where he first found Yuuri? Some of you might have guessed in the first story, if not the truth is here.

In the depths of his own exhaustion, making its way through the contentment Victor found himself being nagged by the feeling he'd once again made terrible errors in judgement. He was always prone to acting on impulse and only recently had the consequences of his reckless disregard for anything beyond his own wants and needs, begun to rise up against him. Once more he'd taken advantage of the situation and manipulated Yuuri into going along with his wishes. Once again he felt certain these sort of things were not bringing them closer. He was probably sabotaging himself.

This was something he tended to do throughout his existence, even before becoming what he was now. But perhaps more so now. Deep inside a continuous nagging doubt raged, reminding him of his past and why he probably deserved nothing beyond the melancholy he'd imposed on himself after years in denial. Victor had grown very adept at playing whatever part was necessary at any given moment, he would be who he needed to be. He'd learned his skills early, being raised among the first true Russian royalty. There he did as he pleased with few, if any, consequences. It was a life lived apart from reality, held in a protective cocoon of wealth and power. 

Regret was a somewhat new concept to Victor. One of many new experiences brought to him starting that bitterly cold night so long ago when he met that boy in the forest. That memory was clear and bright in his mind, something he held onto more than any other. Everything started then, though neither he or the boy realized the significance of their meeting at the time. Viktor never told anyone why he had come to be there himself, not even Chris. That was his most carefully concealed secret, something he often denied to himself. 

From the beginning Victor had a terrible way of corrupting whatever existed between Yuuri and himself. 

There was something else forming at the edges of his mind and Victor felt far too exhausted to fight against it. Saving Yuuri and their activities during the previous hours had drained him, leaving him open to the intrusion he usually held off by instinct now. It was also possible that the one invading his privacy had grown stronger. 

A presence in his mind, words without sound and the heavy, constricting feeling of malice always flowed along the bond since its first impression. 

Aiolus, his sire, the very thing he'd spent decades running away from. His words traveled along the bond, though Victor could never do this and he attributed it to his lack of experience. His sire had existed for centuries. His was a strength Victor barely managed to hold at bay, but his efforts had been failing lately. 

Victor was fighting an unending battle against the inevitable. 

A battle in a war he'd lost that night when his very humanity had been stolen away. 

Stolen in much the same way he'd taken Yuuri's. 

Go away. 

Leave me alone. 

In his mind Victor wanted his sire to hear, to feel his anger and frustration. He wanted no part in whatever plans his sire forged patiently over his long existence. He only wanted to be left alone. But he could never escape the consequences of his most horrible failing. How his own selfish desires led him to that mysterious and extraordinarily good looking stranger that appeared among the other guests of that last celebration he'd attended. The man had drawn Victor to him , cold eyes promising everything he could have ever desired. The fact that all those promises were only lies did not matter in the moment. 

For some reason he suddenly wondered if that was how Yuuri saw him back then, something cold and beautiful that promised dark and forbidden things. He didn't like that thought, of Yuuri seeing him as Aiolus saw him.

 

\------ Why would I leave when it seems my finest, ,most precious creation is ready? I've been more than patient after all. Watching and waiting for the correct moment to begin my plans. It brought me great pleasure knowing you have expanded our ranks. 

The voice, Victor remembered it being like the finest silk, so soft and tempting. He'd been too confident, too arrogant to even consider that he might have been in danger. 

\----- You will find it far more difficult to simply ignore my presence now that everything is ready. I have no more time for games.

Time. Victor wanted to laugh at that. No more time? 

\---- Your first charge shows great promise. It seems you've learned from me, despite your efforts in denial you are still mine.

I won't give him to you. You will not be allowed to take him. 

Victor couldn't losing that light, those last remnants of what he'd lost. 

\---You never did tell him why you were there roaming that forest outside of his village, did you? The reason why you sought out the very place where I claimed you as winter approached, when you revealed your weakness. Your stubborn clinging to the past, to a humanity you freely gave up to me.

Freely? It had been taken from him. Victor knew he'd been manipulated, drawn into something he never wanted. He had been young then, arrogant and reckless living his life as if he could do anything, as if everyone existed to serve him. His sire certainly hadn't been his first exploration into desire, but even then he was far too naive to realize how quickly he could lose everything. How one simple mistake in judgement could completely alter his life. 

After that how could he possibly return to his family? There would be no place for him among the royal court, if they discovered the truth they would most likely seek to kill him. He truly felt he had no place anywhere back then since even the one who turned him had abandoned him.

\----It was a test, my dear Victor, to see if you were worthy of the gift I gave you. I was pleased to watch you rise and become ever stronger, ever more capable. Imagine my disappointment when I saw you fall once more as you still clung to that past, still failing to realize what you could be.

Victor knew what he could be. It was something he'd fought against throughout his existence. That dark creature existing on instinct, nearly devoid of humanity, the thing he existed as before Christophe found him. He was never truly free though, always being watched by those that feared the possibility that he would revert to that creature again, that he would become what his sire wished to create. 

Time passed and even Chris could not rescue him from his own resentment and anger at himself and this life he'd been forced into. Through all the passing decades it seemed he was searching for something he could put no name to, something to bring back even a little of what he'd lost. He found himself jealous that Chris could accept and adapt so easily, facing his fate with confidence and happiness. Victor found it easier to shut himself away, to forget his past and exist as he must. For a time everything was well and fun. 

It didn't last. Perhaps because for a long time he had only been pretending. 

Maybe he simply grew tired of existing simply because he felt there were no other options. He never could become so enraptured in this new world he'd been forced into as Christophe and others did. Far too often he found himself musing over the bright and glittering days before, the time when he had everything handed to him only to make one mistake and have it taken away. He told himself he was happier then. Just one of countless lies he told himself. 

Maybe he still believed he should suffer for what he'd done during those long,dark years before Chris found him. 

He'd been lucky the Dark Infinity hadn't been the ones to find him. 

Was that true?

Victor remembered making that decision to return to that place where his humanity ceased to be. The fact that he arrived just as Autumn was coming to a close being an odd coincidence. In winter, as the first true snow began to cover the surrounding lands he remembered coming here with his family on vacation,perhaps to strengthen bonds between a growing empire and the small country here. Back then it had been ruled by a prince of some power. 

If it was something Victor felt convinced he needed to do then there didn't exist a more appropriate location. The reason he left Chris and traveled to that place. At that time there was no other choice. Victor knew he couldn't fight against his sire forever. 

He felt almost the same now. Only now he had a reason to keep going, a reason to continue fighting to be what he wanted. 

That child lost in the forest on that first cold night of winter, scared, crying and shivering as he sat under a towering pine tree with such pitiful but bright chestnut eyes. The young boy he would have either left to die or used to sustain his own body without a single thought during those dark years. Even in his travels with Chris the child would have been overlooked. 

Why,then, couldn't he do just that? Intervening would only serve to threaten his own safety, compromising his need to stay concealed. 

Why had this child altered Victor so profoundly merely by chance? If not for that child.......so much would be different now. 

That child, a small boy cold and shivering under a large pine tree in the darkness, beautiful chestnut eyes gazing around in fear so lost and alone. A boy who looked at him with such honest and open trust, not understanding the danger he was in. He remembered small arms reaching for him as he knelt to inspect the boy, curious and enamored enough to carry him back to the village. A child who would never know what he'd done. 

Victor watched as his family welcomed their child back first with hugs and then with a stern scolding. 

If not for Yuuri Victor would certainly not exist at this moment. He would be gone, just as he'd planned. Because of Yuuri he'd delayed his plans, content to roam the nearby lands and pass his time watching. 

\-------True to your nature you acted as I expected, just as I did when I found you. You took what you wanted.

I'm not like you.

Victor told himself that, told the presence in his mind that called itself his sire. He'd told himself that so many times over the years. Insisted on it. Chris helped him to see another way. Yuuri gave him a reason to go on. 

He only received laughter in reply. 

\------ He would have refused if you bothered to ask. But you never did ask him what he wanted, you decided for him. Just as I did for you. A wise choice and I can only commend your actions and your choice in defying those that seek to control us. My patience has been rewarded. The time is coming when we will take what is rightfully ours. I have watched them as well, and they will be welcome additions to our clan. So much untapped potential.....

 

I won't let you have him.

Victor made his intentions clear. Despite all of his mistakes, his own failings as a sire and a lover he couldn't allow Yuuri to become what his sire desired. Not Yuuri and not the others. He wanted followers, things that he could manipulate into doing his bidding without question in his own selfish and delusional quest for power. Victor wondered if he'd gone insane over his centuries of existence. 

His thoughts were abruptly torn asunder as the pain raged through him once again. He screamed soundlessly, or so he thought. Caught here in the confines of his mind Viktor had no idea what might be going on in reality. But if it was only him and not Yuuri then he would take on the pain. 

\------You suffer for him , the one who holds so much anger toward you. You know that there are other ways to convince you to do as I ask? After all, as long as I have you there can be others created to join us. They are weaker, easier to be used and discarded once we're finished. How long do you believe he would last if I punished him as I punish you?

No.

Why had he allowed everything to go so completely wrong?

Why had he been so very selfish? 

He tried to let go, but he'd only abandoned Yuuri just as he himself had been abandoned. He was truly becoming very much like his sire. Did he really believe he could protect Yuuri from the truth? 

There were times he wondered if saving that child should have been the end of it. A final attempt at redemption for his own torment before doing what he intended on doing. The reason he was there wandering the ruins of such a significant location in his existence. Where everything had ended the first time. 

If not for Yuuri.....

\------- They are looking for you but I will find you first. You will do as I ask, as the bond demands you to. Rise and prove yourself as my most worthy creation. 

Never. 

Victor vowed he would never be controlled. Never be used as someone else's tool.

Yet he had manipulated Yuuri into becoming his out of his own selfish desires. 

Abandoning Yuuri so he could be used by others to find him. 

In the midst of his pain Victor felt a sudden rush of guilt and remorse for all he had done. How could he expect Yuuri to trust him when he refused to be completely honest and never expressed real regret for his actions? 

In his haze of pain and regret he was certain he could hear someone screaming. It was so far away at first but it was getting closer and clearer. The pain followed with his consciousness drowning out everything. He didn't realize he was lying on the bed curled up in a ball,holding his head in his hands and it was his voice he heard. 

He didn't hear the other voice, the one calling his name. Not the voice or the note of near panic it held. 

There were moments in Victor's existence that he would have gladly welcomed some finality, an ending not so easily received as when he was human. This was only the most recent.

He wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, hopefully finished within a week or a little more---  
> Yuuri and Victor finally talk  
> Will it be too late to fix the damage already done?
> 
> Sorry I am running late, I've been busy this week and just now getting back to writing. Next chapter will be up soon, right now I have been taking notes and chapter parts for the next and final part of this series. I want to bring Otabek into the story and bring everything to a conclusion. (more or less since I am not ruling out the possibility that I might do one shots dealing with the tie between this part and the next--maybe)  
> I have just been very busy lately with other things that need my attention and I wanted to say I haven't abandoned this story.  
> *************  
> Quick update to any concerned-it should be soon, within the week I hope to have next chapter up. I am still working on the final part and hope everyone is looking forward to it. I haven't given up, just getting started on the next story. I've also been really busy with a lot of other things.


	11. Fragments of his Lost Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late but I was very busy this past month and also determined to set up the next part before I lost inspiration. I am very happy to be bringing them into present time, in their world of course, and Otabek as well. I want to finally get a more outside perspective on the vampire existence in this au. 
> 
>  
> 
> Right now Victor and Yuuri talk and make plans, and we start to bring everything and everyone together for the last chapters of this part.

It was startling, something so unexpected that for a few long moments Yuuri could only sit there watching the spectacle unfold before his eyes.  Victor was obviously in pain, most certainly suffering, but this being such a rare ocurrence that it took some time for his mind to fully comprehend what was happening.   Realizing this was real  sent a wave throughout his mind and body , causing him to dive into a near panic state.  What could possibly be doing so much harm to the one being Yuuri thought of as  nearly indestructible?  Seeing the usually composed, elegant, narcissistic Victor now lying there curled up and in so much pain was something he felt completely unprepared to deal with.    
"Victor?"  he tried again, softer this time as he cautiously reached out for his companion's shoulder.  
"Leave me!"      
Victor shoved Yuuri away roughly, the harsh,commanding tone in his voice  thick with his accent and the power behind it startled him.  The fire he saw in those ice cold eyes so briefly before he turned away chilled him to the core.    This Victor always frightened him,  this was the one he heard stories about during their time apart.   Terrible stories.      
Victor abruptly  moved to sit on the bed's edge, his naked back facing Yuuri, the aura of tension and anger lingering  in the air surrounding him.   Yuuri  felt at a loss not knowing how he should proceed.   It would have been an easier decision if not for the fact that Yuuri knew he needed Victor's help if they were going to survive.    
Yuuri sat uncertain for a long moment.   "Victor?"    
"Take Minami and go,"  Victor still would not look at his companion.   "Do it now before I change my mind.  Take Yuri as well, Chris will know where all of you will be safe.  "  
"If this has anything to do with what happened you have to tell me."  Yuuri said, sitting on the bed  and resisting the urge to reach out again.   
"You don't wish to be used anymore,  if that is true you must get away, from me,from the Infinity and anything else that might seek to use you."  Victor told him  "Chris has told me of groups in his homeland that will shelter and aid our kind.  "  
"If that's true why didn't you go there?"  Yuuri had to ask.    
"Because my presence would only bring trouble.  I have long tried and failed to conceal myself from my sire.  Wherever I am he always knows.  It has been a game for him all these decades, watching me, toying with me until this moment when he  feels ready to begin his plans.  "

Maybe it was the ever present bond between sire and charge, or something else but to Yuuri there could only be one response.  He didn't even consider another possibility.  
"No."  he spoke confidently,  with unwavering  certainty.     
Victor turned enough to stare wide eyed at him as if Yuuri had said something positively insane.   
Maybe he had.     
Victor always had a talent for manipulating Yuuri into situations he would normally refuse,  being aware of this fact and how easily he went along with the insanity made him uncomfortable.   
No  matter how much time passed or how much distance stood between them it seemed the basic nature of their relationship never changed.   Part of him realized long before this moment that their fates were  tied together.    
"I don't know why,  but I can't allow you to face this alone.  I'm sure the others will agree with me. " Yuuri told him  "I'm not the type who will just abandon someone who needs my help."  
Victor flinched.   "You hurt me Yuuri"  
"Good,  "  Yuuri said  "From now on I expect you to be only open and honest with me and the others.  Holding back anything might endanger us further.    Besides I doubt either you or I will be safe from your sire no matter where we go.   "  
Victor's bare shoulders slumped,  the tension ebbing away slowly from his form.    
"You are right, running has done neither of us any good."  he said, sounding oddly defeated.  "I've made a terrible mess of things, haven't I?"  
With Victor relaxing, Yuuri allowed his own tension to fade.   
"I won't argue that. "  Yuuri told him  "But none of this mess is completely your fault.  I've been allowing far too much to simply happen without acting.   I know what they want of me and I thought to keep myself and Minami safe  some compromises were necessary.   "  
"If I had stayed so long ago .."   Victor said  
"I might have destroyed you myself."  Yuuri finished flatly.  
To Yuuri's surprise Victor actually laughed at that,  whether he knew how honest Yuuri was being he didn't know, but the change in mood was welcome.    
"I deserve that."  Victor said in agreement, turning so he could face his companion now.  "My sire,...I am doing my best to block him from locating us but he is close and I have no idea how much time we have.   I will tell you what I know of him and we will plan.  "  
"Okay."   Yuuri  said,  making himself as comfortable as possible on the hard bed, sitting and facing Victor expectantly.  

Victor Nikiforov spoke of his childhood briefly,  raised among the royal courts of Russia's first true Tzar amidst all the extravagance and secrets.   He had never wanted for anything.    The first time he saw the one who would become his sire  Victor had journeyed  to the castle set up in the mountains overlooking the town where Yuuri would one day be born.  Back then it had been much larger, and the castle  not abandoned and in ruins.    Victor had no idea just what the man was, knowing only that the pale, dark haired and midnight blue eyed man captivated him.  Even at his relatively young age of 19 at the time he had his share of dalliances,  usually being the seducer.    
This had been his first time allowing himself to be charmed,  though in later reflection Victor doubted he never stood a chance.   It had been so easy to follow along,  led to  a dark corner  where none would find them.   Hot , hard and quick, so frantic that he barely  remembered anything but an all consuming pleasure like nothing he'd experienced before.    The marks on his body were easily concealed.   Not that he truly cared if either the servants or his family knew,   his indulgences were always forgiven.   One of the many  privileges afforded to those  living among royalty.     
Several more times during  his visit the man appeared and  drew Victor to him.   Their final meeting the night before he and his family were preparing the journey home, when the first snowfall came,  everything had been stolen from him.   The night remained a hazy mass of images and emotions in his mind even now whenever he chose to remember.  He woke in the darkness somewhere deep in the bowels of that castle, the taste of blood in his mouth and more marks on his body.   But he wasn't alone.   He would remember the terrified boy,  the one prevented from escape with tight rope bindings, too scared to do anything but shake and whimper in the shadows.   
The boy sounded unnaturally loud in that dark cell, though Victor knew he was trying to be quiet  and hoping the shadows concealed his location.   

A final gift  from his sire.  

How long Victor  stayed there with the captive boy,  feeling the pulse of  his  blood in his body  and resisting its call he did not know.    The torment was beyond imagining.   The last sane bit of his mind screamed at him to free the boy and find some way out of this.  The boy must have family looking for him, just as Victor's family will be looking for him.  They certainly would not leave without him.    
It was his instinct for survival that won out in the end, though he tried to fight against it.   
After that how could he return to the life he knew, to his family and friends?   Engulfed in shame and confusion Victor wandered,  becoming very close to  the thing his sire wanted him to be before Chris found him.   Victor had been running since.   But there was no true escape from the one that sired and then abandoned him.   The link remained, just as the one he shared with Yuuri remained despite time or distance.    
Victor did not like talking about those dark years after he had been turned, remembering what he had done to survive, what he had nearly become were memories he kept far in the deepest parts of his mind.  He never wanted Yuuri to know.    
How strange and unsettling had it been,  becoming something only spoken of in legends and tales only the very old generally believed.   
Yuuri listened  intently, rarely speaking and then only to ask a question and take in the answers no matter how uncomfortable they might be.   

"I don't believe he wants a confrontation, not one started by he and his followers.  It has been his preference to gather followers, gaining strength in numbers and wait for the Infinity to act against him.   "  Victor explained.    "He is a manipulator,  preferring to use others  as he wishes to use both of us.   Being direct descendants of his blood we are at a severe disadvantage.  I spent many years learning what he is capable of making one do.  "  
"Are you expecting my sympathy?"  Yuuri  couldn't help but feel a bit cold toward Victor now,  considering what  Victor had told him.   
"I don't  deserve that much from you,  I've  only succeeded in doing just as my sire did.   Because of my failures you suffered greatly and nothing will alter that past. "   Victor told him.   "Perhaps when all this is over if things can not be repaired we might be able to  start again.  "  
"Maybe."  Yuuri didn't know yet,  his own feelings toward Victor were a tangled mass that he may never be able to undo.   He'd deal with all that later.    
There seemed to be an ever growing amount of things he would have to deal with when and if he survived.   Maybe this time he wouldn't have to find the answers on his own.  

"Will you trust me Yuuri?"   Victor  asked him in that tone, with that deceivingly innocent and guileless expression  that had certainly gotten him anything he asked for  by even Yuuri himself on too many occasions.   
For once Yuuri steeled himself against the onslaught, remembering that this being was the main cause they were in this situation.  The reason Yuuri  found himself  what he now existed as.    
"You have a plan then?"  Yuuri forced his focus on their survival and not on the naked and gloriously  beautiful creature before him just an arm's reach away.  
He felt it necessary to shut his eyes, shake his head and clear the lewd thoughts swirling around in his mind  from him.   Victor absolutely did not know when to stop.    Yuuri knew  the true Victor,  the one concealed behind these illusions,  or thought he did.    
Yuuri had hoped Victor would understand by now that he didn't need those tricks anymore, that he no longer needed to rely on manipulation.    
He found himself wondering if Victor even knew how to relate to others without his usual methods.    
Yet another thing Yuuri put aside to consider later.   

If there managed to be a later.    

Victor's sire was far older than either of them,  older and more removed from his humanity.  Yuuri had known Alious was dangerous,  the Infinity taught him that at length though they omitted his history with Victor.    
"Talking and remembering my past has brought possibilities,  none of which will be easy for either of us.   This time I will not ask of you what you will not freely offer."   Victor said, his tone  dark and serious.   "It was I that brought you unwillingly into this , but if we are to stand a chance against my sire it will require much of you more than the others. You must become what I always knew you could be.  "  
In the end, the Infinity wasn't all that different than the creature that opposed them.   Both wanted a full separation from all that they had once been, to permanently sever the threads that bound them to their lost humanity.   Only their methods and purpose differed.   The world was changing,   the threat of exposure constantly rising,  but did either side have the  right solution to their survival?   

 

There were voices in the spaces beyond the room where he waited,  familiar ones.   They  made as much noise as Yuuri expected in their search, shouting, complaining and throwing things.   Above the two voices arguing rose the rich tones of the eldest of the trio begging them to calm down and be more discreet.   The closer the voices came, the more their conversation devolved into a mix of several languages and most likely including some creative swearing.    
Time was passing, dawn would arrive far too soon.   Of course they would show up so late.   What time did they have left-- 3 or so hours until dawn began,   perhaps less to do what had to be done?   
The moment they barged into the room  it was only a solitary  and quiet vampire sitting on the room's well worn bed that met their gazes.   There were dried blood stains on the moth eaten covers,  along with other spots scattered through the room , far less than the ones they'd followed here in this building.     
"I'm glad all of you finally showed up."   Yuuri said  not moving from his seat.   "Any longer and I would be forced to go alone."  
"So  where's the idiot?"  Yuri's green eyes darted around the room,  bright and intense, troubled that he could not find anything but a trace of his sire here.   
"He is safe, at least for now." Yuuri told them.   
"But not here..." Chris was also confused.   "What happened?"  
"You're fine though, Yuuri, aren't you?   "  Minami  was smiling, rushing forward with the intention of  embracing his sire.    "I--we were worried.."  
Yuri glared at  Minami, shoving him before he could reach his goal.   "Useless bastard,  should have left you behind.."  
"Without me you'd never have found this place."  Minami countered, not backing down.  
Chris stepped between them,  hindering any confrontation   "This is no time for fighting,   we came here for both Victor and Yuuri"    
Someone had to be the adult figure here.    Without Victor the duty fell on him.  
Where was Victor anyway?    Yuuri seemed too calm, too quiet.    
Three sets of eyes fell on Yuuri then, questioning in silence.  
Yuuri regarded all of them     "We have to talk and there isn't much time."     
It was odd to him how they became suddenly quiet, staring at him  with focus and expectation.    
Odd how very calm he felt,  as if he was far more certain of this plan than he truly was and they believed in him.    For a moment he wondered if this was how Victor felt.    It could be quite intoxicating,  this sense of power and purpose.    Yuuri remembered how Victor insisted he could possibly surpass even his sire.   Back then at the beginning Yuuri thought it impossible,  he had never even wanted this existence.    
Time had a way of changing  a point of view sometimes.    

 

The hallway was dark.   The inhabitants of this place had little need for light,  one of many adaptions that came with whatever caused them to exist in this world.   A hallway leading to a door and a chamber beyond that.   Three figures were making their way toward that door,  proceeding at a slow deliberate pace.    
He waited for them, for him, in that chamber.    He had been waiting for a very long time.    
Flanked by two of his strongest and most capable followers  the prisoner walked with all the practiced grace fitting one who had the fortune to be born into the highest tiers of society.   Fitting that this, his most prized possession would remain cold and austere even now.  If  the others had any doubts then none would remain in the presence of this  wondrous creation of his.   He felt more than a little pride watching the tall, regal form stride toward him as if  every being present should be eternally grateful to simply be here in this moment.   None of those present could ever hope to reach such brilliance.   
None beyond Alious himself of course.   
Every attempt he'd made constantly failed.    In the end it was and would always be Victor.   The strongest and the most capable of all his attempts.   The promise of  a true future for their kind.  Victor and his charges.   
Perfection had come after long decades of struggle and patience.   Perhaps finally  Victor  understood the futility of clinging to those final shards of a lost humanity.   Shedding that weakness and embracing the truth of his new existence had made Alious stronger and so it would be for Victor and the others.   He'd been certain since the beginning.     
When Victor, his most prized creation, stood before him at long last he couldn't help but feel pride.    Now they could gather the others and more beyond them.   He stood and held wide his arms  
"Welcome home  my Victor, it has been far too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation begins, 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, questions... if you wish to. I hope those of you reading and sticking with this story will enjoy this chapter. Not sure when the next will be posted, still balancing ending this and getting the next part started along with everything else. But I am working on it.


	12. Derniere  Danse  (Last  Dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

At first he was floating in a dark place. There existed nothing but the darkness and the knowledge that he existed within it. Nothing else. He didn't want anything else. He might have just arrived, or perhaps he had been here in this quiet, welcoming void for an eternity. At the moment neither mattered in the least. He was safe here. There was a wondrous sensation of relaxation, freedom from anything but the darkness. 

His memories were slow in returning, his mind unwilling to respond, to even seek a reason why he might find himself here or who exactly he might be. It didn't matter, he didn't want it to matter. There was no sensation other than this floating, no up or down and it was all he desired in this moment. Something told him it was better here, that beyond this place there existed only pain and suffering. 

He couldn't stay here.

That thought he pushed away in irritation. Why allow anything to destroy this peace? 

But there was the sense that there was something he must remember, something important. 

If he stayed here, if he lingered too long he would never be able to escape. It would consume him and he would be only a part of it, nothing more. At first he had no desire to escape. The darkness was welcoming. 

He was Yuuri. That seemed right.

This knowledge floated toward him suddenly and he wondered at the revelation. 

So, I am Yuuri. 

The first thing Yuuri felt as the darkness began its slow retreat was an overwhelming sensation of nothingness. In this place he found himself there was only the sensation of floating, drifting in a place of all consuming peace and quiet. In truth it had taken some time to re discover his name. At the moment that was all he wanted to know. This place was far too welcoming for him to find a serious longing to vacate any time soon, if ever. He had never felt so relaxed, so free of anything but this sense of nothingness. 

He wanted to stay here but drifting at the fringes of his frayed conciusness lingered an unnerving sense that he there was something he had forgotten. Something important that he was supposed to be doing. Yuuri found fighting against the ever increasing urgency exhausting when all he wished was to remain in the embrace of this quiet place. 

You need to wake up. 

It sang along the edges of his mind, a voice that might exist only within himself or it might not. He didn't know, wasn't certain he wanted to know. It was so much easier to stay here, to ignore the ever increasing urgency. 

He had to wake up. 

Along with that sense of urgency came more faint sounds, voices, he thought and something that sounded like the clatter of metal. Sounds very slowly becoming louder along with that annoying sense of urgency. He didn't want to wake up. But he felt compelled to follow where it led him. There was no other choice.

"Yuuri!" a voice so familiar and so very close now. "Yuuri , my light, you have to wake up!"

Victor!

Everything rushed into him all at once, confusing and overwhelming at first as his mind struggled to sort things quickly. Memories, sounds, smells and emotions flooded him in an instant. All of it abrupt, harsh and overpowering. His foggy mind struggled to catch up. 

Opening his eyes he was immediately confronted with reality, the reason for that urgency.

Victor was there only a small distance apart from him but beyond his reach, kneeling on the hard floor held there by a collar at his neck, chain running from the collar and arms bond behind his back. The pale naked body was dotted with wounds. The usually crystalline ocean blue eyes shadowed. Thoughts of what might have happened briefly flashed in his mind before he shoved them away. Now wasn't the time for concerns. He should be expecting this. He forced himself to remain focused. If he failed all of this would be for nothing.

All he needed now was a little more time. 

Yuuri discovered he was lying on the hard floor not far from where the naked, chained Victor knelt with a couple formidable looking followers of Alious holding the chains to keep him in his place. There was some blood dotting the area but not as much as Yuuri expected. He locked eyes with the captive vampire before receiving a sharp kick to his side causing him to curl in pain. 

"Get up and face your new master, filth." one of the men grabbed him, roughly taking his arms and forcing them behind and holding him there. 

They were laughing, mocking their captives. Of course they were. They had gone through this before with others. In their view he gave himself up for nothing, deluding himself. 

"Your loyalty to your sire is admirable. It saves me the effort in finding you myself. " the sire said "Did you think to save him?"

"No. " Yuuri returned, "I wanted to face you myself." 

"Impressively bold, something expected of my descendants. " dark eyes gleamed, he was very pleased with himself. "Arriving here on your own as well. Following right after your sire. Are you certain they will not do the same for you?"

 

Yuuri held silent , wobbling on his feet, fighting a wave of sickness, wondering if they had drugged him. It was a possibility considering how he'd found himself here. He glanced around the room before setting his gaze on the one who was Victor's sire, struggling in the grip of his captor. Victor's sire. The reason he was here, why he'd agreed to any of this. He remembered now, all of it. But he had to stay in character. He needed to be patient, to gain time and wait for the proper moment as they'd planned. 

"Wherever the others are hiding I will find them as well, or perhaps with both of you suffering they will answer the call." Alious assured him, his tone without emotion. 

"I told them to stay away. " Yuuri said, forcing himself to remain steady. 

The vampire was impressive, Yuuri had to admit that. How he managed to exist for as many centuries as he had and remain seeming unharmed spoke much of his strength. But he'd come this far, risked so much that he refused to give in to his own doubts. He met those dark eyes without flinching or looking away. 

"But will they listen?" he said " if they come they will be taken as well. I will have them just as I have you. I must admit I hope they are seeking help from our mutual friends. "

Keep him focused on the conversation, on this room and nothing else. That was the plan. Yuuri, too, was forced to keep his attention on this place, this moment. If he strayed they would be discovered. Just a little longer. 

Yuuri watched as he walked over to Victor, taking the chain away from the handler, pulling it up to force him to his feet. Turning Victor to face him he claimed his mouth in a rough and demanding kiss. The fire ignited in the platinum haired man's eyes delighted his sire. 

"There are always rewards for my most loyal charges. " Alious assured them, pulling away. 

Ignoring the near growl in Victor's throat his attention went to Yuuri. 

Still, true to his words Victor said nothing. 

"You will learn just as your sire did how patient I can be. Defy me all you wish but in the end I will have you." Alious said , now reaching out to Yuuri, stroking his face lightly 

It was time. He'd waited long enough and everything had been prepared.

Succumbing to the overpowering effects of full blood lust was nothing he wanted to experience ever again, the last time had been against his will. The time he watched himself murder his best friend, unable to do anything to stop. What Victor asked of him should be unthinkable even considering their circumstances. At first he'd refused. But in the end he'd given in knowing the risks all of them would be taking. He wouldn't be alone this time. 

It was surprisingly easy. 

Scarily so. 

He'd been preparing all this time, since the memories returned, so very carefully slow so that it would go unnoticed. Victor told him he could. Yuuri admitted to being quite skeptical until now. This ages old vampire couldn't possibly be so arrogant. 

He was Victor's sire. 

The moment he heard the noises in the places beyond this room, a moment before anyone else could respond, that was when he knew he had to act. There would never be another chance. Once more, like that night so many years ago, his mind fractured. What happened next he watched, held apart from all of it. He couldn't resist smiling at the taller, impressive creature and the spark appearing in those dark eyes. 

So very easy.

He might have cried out something, Victor's sire, but Yuuri was beyond hearing or caring. It felt so good, so freeing, as the fire coursed throughout his body. With great pleasure Yuuri took Alious down first, shrugging off any arms that reached to halt him. One actually ended up flying off somewhere. There seemed to be actual fear in those dark eyes and that knowledge only fueled his fervor. Blood. It flowed without ceasing as Yuuri watched himself strike out, ripping and clawing and tearing with such exuberant abandon. 

Somewhere in this building this was being repeated. The echo coming from Minami told him as much. 

The last time it hadn't felt so very good. 

In fact the experience had nearly destroyed him.

The times he had watched Victor he never could have imagined just how it felt. Now he understood. The blood flowed, he gloried in it, in all the complete insanity of making a complete mess of such stupidly unsuspecting vampires. One wouldn't guess what this mass of pieces had once been. 

It was over far too quickly. He wanted more. 

His fevered eyes fell on the pale figure cowering by the far wall in a poor attempt at remaining unseen. 

Yuuri faced him , his eyes shining a fiery burnt umber, blood dripping from his mouth stark red against bright, sharp white teeth. 

Victor found himself both frightened and intrigued by this version even as his neck was grabbed by the leather collar inescapably tight. He was pulled up onto his unsteady feet. 

"Yuuuurrriiii........" he managed to find voice enough ,hoping to break the blood lust "If you wish we can explore ...more of this later... now is not.. the time.."

Yuuri blinked, taking in what Victor said before freeing the bonds around his wrists and letting him fall to the floor. For a few long moments he stood there , allowing his body and mind to calm. There in the midst of death with only a vague idea exactly how this came to be, Yuuri drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Wiping at his face with a sleeve he glanced around to be certain there existed no more threats here in this room. 

Somehow he had accomplished all of this. Not anything he felt ready to consider. 

It was over. At least their part in all of this. 

Victor was kneeling on the floor again, regarding Yuuri with a deceptively innocent and guileless expression. "Are you my knight now? " even barely hanging on he was relentless "My handsome prince come to rescue me?"

Yuuri felt like collapsing himself, managing to glare at him even if it was an effort. He would have retorted but that seemed beyond his capabilities at the moment. The heady exhilaration he felt during the fight was fading, leaving him empty. Stumbling over to his still bound companion he managed to get somewhat close before he did fall, choosing then to crawl the rest of the way on a floor coated with blood and scattered pieces of his victims. 

He wanted to forget all of this. He doubted he would ever be allowed such a gift though. 

Maybe it would serve him better if he did remember. This was, after all, what they could become. 

The very monsters normal people either feared, denied or glorified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes the aftermath and decisions for the future


	13. No  Stronger  Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks with Chris and makes final decisions about how he will continue forward after everything.

Yuuri sat on the blood soaked floor cradling Victor's head in his lap as the world around them erupted in complete insanity. He'd had his misgivings about allowing Yuri free reign but in the end such desperation was necessary. The others seemed all too eager to follow his lead, tearing through the remaining vampires still loyal to Alious with cold and calculating ease. It wouldn't be much longer before it was all over. Yuuri kept his focus on the wounded being in his arms, intent on keeping him safe in the unlikely event that any slipped past the onslaught. Such focus also prevented him from facing what he himself had done only moments before. 

The remnants of that fire coursing through his veins was still fading, memories far too fresh to be shoved away. Yuuri wasn't sure he would ever become used to being what he was. He wondered if maybe it would be better that way. 

Victor stirred, reaching up to touch Yuuri's troubled face. The movement causing the chain still attached to the collar circling his neck clattered noisily, echoing in the air. 

"You did well " he spoke hesitantly, his voice cracking at times with effort but he was determined to continue. "I knew- you could-"

"Victor?" Yuuri said 

"You had me- convinced- that you might kill me." 

Yuuri attempted a grin, "I almost did. Can you wait for them?" 

He wasn't certain he could but if he had to drag Victor out by himself he would find the strength somehow. 

"I can. I will heal-" Victor assured him "Though it might take some time." his attempt at laughter only produced a harsh cough and more blood 

"We do have that at least." Yuuri agreed his tone more bitter than he intended. 

"We need to stop getting into these messes." Victor agreed "Even we have our limits..."

Despite his reluctance Yuuri finally managed to smile briefly and Victor nodded, dropping his hand. The effort was exhausting. He needed to sleep, to heal, but he didn't want to leave Yuuri alone. They were not out of danger yet. 

"Your smile has always been my sun," Victor sighed, losing the battle to keep his eyes open. 

Yuuri wanted to believe him. Really wanted to, but he made it so difficult. 

Victor had a habit of acting unfairly, Yuuri knew that yet it never failed to work to his advantage. Yuuri sat there wondering exactly what he was going to do now until he heard Minami calling for him. He should be happy that the madness was over, that they would soon be back to a safer place. Victor would indeed heal given enough time and care. They were resilient, their kind. In a few nights it would be as if nothing had happened. 

In Victor's case that was true. 

Yuuri,though, felt quite uneasy about what might occur beyond this place and their actions. In freeing Victor they had done what the Infinity wanted. The threat to their power abolished. 

He couldn't return to them. Yuuri knew that fact. There was no going back to the life he'd become accustomed to since the Infinity found him. But he had no clue what he should do now. He would never abandon Minami. He couldn't find any sensible reason to remain with Victor either. Not the way things were now. Realizing the truth of his feelings did nothing to ease his mind. 

Something had to be done before they lost any hope of any shared future. 

Together they waited as the sounds and voices grew steadily louder, until Yuri appeared cursing in several languages and covered in the filth of battle. Behind him came Chris and Minami. Yuuri's fractured mind barely registered what they said or did, simply going along with whatever happened. 

 

 

 

It was daylight and the windows were shuttered making the house dark some hours after they returned. Victor, freed of the chains had been tended to and now slept in what had been Yuuri's bed. Chris had assure him he would indeed heal, though it will take a few days. Unable to rest himself Yuuri checked one more time on their guest before making his way to the main sitting room, passing the parlor where Minami had taken to the piano. It was his charge's way of dealing with his own restlessness. Chris was lying on the room's couch, resting with arms behind his head on the pillows, his body a bit too long for the couch leaving his lower legs and shoe less feet dangling. 

He looked up as Yuuri walked toward him, smiling in welcome.

"Do you think our activities will make the paper today?" Chris wondered, returning his gaze to the ceiling. 

"Not if the Infinity have anything to do about it." Yuuri said in reply, never would he understand how this vampire could remain so unaffected. 

"They are quite efficient, aren't they? " Chris said " How is he doing?"

"Sleeping, I forced him to drink from me but he was barely conscious. " Yuuri said , glad that he had gorged enough in the grip of his blood lust that he didn't need to hunt. He was far too exhausted to even consider leaving this house. 

"You know, whatever it is between you two could be considered romantic." Chris said "In some twisted, tragic way of course. Sad that nothing in our existence can exactly be considered normal."

Yuuri nearly collapsed into his chair, the room's windows shuttered against the daylight and Minami's somber piano tune drifting through the air. "Is Victor the only one resting?"

"Appears that way. Our resident little tiger cub is pacing the house and we are talking." Chris languidly stretched out on the couch, glancing over at Yuuri. "I expected that you would be needing some advice right now. He can be difficult and I doubt he will ever truly escape his past. The good and the bad of it. This obsession with you ,though, is something unexpected. Not in a completely bad way."

"He has no clue, but I'm not much better. " Yuuri admitted.

"If you want my opinion I believe you must be the one to decide how things will progress between the two of you now. Staying here nothing will change, Victor will continue doing as he pleases." Chris offered quite bluntly. 

"You're telling me I should give up, abandon him like he did me? I thought you were his friend." To Yuuri this seemed unthinkable. 

"Only a true friend would be so honest with you. " Chris told him, shrugging "In many ways Victor is still a spoiled child, using all of his talents to get what he wants. He will never realize the gift he has been given until he is made to understand. I have come to believe that perhaps you should be the one to make that break, something Victor will never do."

"I don't think I can be that cruel to him." Yuuri said, he couldn't be like that despite everything that happened between them. 

"I'm not saying forever or that I disapprove of you. You are the best out of all his indulgences, if nothing else he has excellent taste." Chris said, regarding Yuuri with not so subtle appreciation. 

Yuuri felt like squirming under Chris' gaze, "If you'd rather have him.."

Chris laughed at that declaration. "The past is the past, dear Yuuri, I rarely tread on another's claim these days. We are creatures of passion and sensuality but after a few centuries one finds less enjoyment in exploring one's options. The thought of spending an eternity discovering new experiences with either one or a select few is becoming more worthy of consideration. " he said. "I will help you with whatever you decide but we don't have much time, as i said Victor will heal in a matter of days. Whatever you decide you must be certain."

"If i knew what to do Chris, I would do it. " Yuuri dropped his gaze feeling very much defeated. 

"I adore Victor, since the first time I saw him when he'd nearly lost any connection to his humanity. He has a way of drawing people to him. But you are not like the others. You are not one content with playing at things like love, are you? You are not content being with Victor like this. " Chris moved to sit up on the couch, "If you are willing to listen I have ideas I wish to share with you. Ideas concerning all our futures. Wherever you go I will stay in contact through my other friends and these ideas can be discussed further. First you must decide what you are going to do now. "

Yuuri sighed deeply, Chris only echoed his own concerns. He didn't know Victor, not the true one. Yuuri had only glimpsed brief images of the Victor kept carefully concealed from others. Yuuri himself had become closed off as well. It was true that Yuuri found it nearly impossible to think clearly when in his presence. 

It was all too fast. Even if he knew the truth, there just wasn't enough time. 

They were playing a game, avoiding reality. Victor's game. 

If it continued they didn't stand any chance at a true relationship. 

In the end he felt there was no other choice. 

"Alright, talk to me, tell me what you think I should do." Yuuri faced him "If there are options I need to hear them."

Sometimes it was necessary to end things so you can begin again, to destroy in order to create something better and stronger.

Victor might end up hating him and perhaps it never stood a chance at survival anyway. Certainly these sorts of things were the same for others of their kind, much like the life they had left behind. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it doesn't. 

Yuuri would convince himself to do whatever was necessary so he could move forward. To free Victor and himself. That there was no other possible way to resolve the damage they had done. 

He only hoped to find some way to be sure the bond between them is not permanently destroyed. Somehow the thought of an eternity without Victor was something he feared more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the last chapter in a couple days or whenever I get the preview for the next part completed. I am not making an epilogue, just a summary of what is coming and a little part of one of the first couple chapters. It will probably be the unconventional meeting between Yuri P. and Otabek unless this is something you would rather not see right now. There won't be a lot spoiled for the next part and I think you might enjoy a peek at their beginning. Of course Yuuri and Victor's story will be continued.   
> I'm looking forward to it.


	14. I  Can't  Look  Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this part, for me this was a very sad chapter (title taken from the Eli Lieb/Steve Grand song Look Away-listening to that got me in the mood)

Victor 

\--- I think we should end things. We can't keep going like this but we made such a beautiful mess,though,didn't we? And who knows, we have a lot of time to get it right someday, maybe? Its just right now I need some of that time and a bit more distance between us. Forgive me for being a coward, unable to face you in person but I thought if I did I might change my mind. 

Chris is helping with the arrangements, he has friends where we're going so we'll be fine. Don't be angry with him, I don't think he completely approves of my actions but he understands. Please don't follow me either, at least not for awhile. This is something I have to do. If we have any chance at whatever we might have then we need to sort everything out or we'll just keep hurting each other. I want you to understand. Maybe I'm being selfish but I think I need to be, at least for awhile. I'm keeping my ring, I'll always wear it and remember. Please wear the one I left for you. Please, for me. I'm not giving up. I don't want you to give up either. Keep remembering what it was to be human, all the pain and the joy, everything you can keep. Hold onto all of it. Forgetting just makes us become like him.

I think we will meet again, and I look forward to that time. Maybe we will get it right the next time. I hope so. Love can't be impossible for us, can it? 

I'm sorry. 

\- Yuuri

**********************************

 

 

Yuuri had left the note along on the bedside table in the room that had once been his, considering the two simple gold band rings resting on top of it. For as little time as they had Chris succeeded. Yuuri couldn't think of any other way to prove that he wanted the bond to remain between them, despite everything he couldn't find the courage to completely end whatever existed between them. Without Chris' help none of this would be possible. 

Nothing beyond leaving the cold body of the man who had been his closest friend, the one he himself had killed, compared in difficulty to this moment. He knew he shouldn't be here right now, delaying only made the inevitable more painful. The room seemed darker than usual, the air heavier and the usual clatter outside this house almost obscenely loud. Yuuri sat on the bed staring at Victor's sleeping form wondering how long it had been since he had cried. Was he even capable of such a thing anymore?

They were waiting for him outside , the few possessions they were taking with them packed onto the horse drawn cab. The decision made. He couldn't stay much longer. 

Carefully he reached out to touch the short strands of white hair, wanting to remember the softness, his fingers lingering on that face. So damn beautiful even in sleep. Why did it have to be so hard for him, for them? There always seemed to be something in their way. With a sigh Yuuri took the ring from its place on the table and carefully, so as not to wake him, slipped it onto Victor's finger kissing the ring before laying his hand back onto the bed. Leaning close to the sleeping prince Yuuri whispered into his ear something he wasn't certain Victor would hear before rising from the bed and walking to the door. 

Everything was going to be alright. Yuuri needed to believe that. 

They had both come too far for it to just end like this. 

Before he shut the door Yuuri risked one last look at Victor, seeing him stir and murmur something in the depths of the healing sleep he desperately needed. He wanted to remember. 

 

 

The words he'd left Victor remained in his mind as he stood there on the dock among the crowds of people assembled before the ship that would take them across the ocean. So many people,so much noise and confusion. At least his own mind felt clear for once. This had been the right choice, the best for both of them. Around him they were busy with their tasks, either preparing to board the ship or seeing passengers off. Minami had already went onboard with their luggage to prepare their rooms, signed on as Yuuri's personal valet. The only member of their small group excited about the journey. 

Yuuri wished he could feel some of that absolute joy Minami expressed upon hearing they would be relocating to New York as soon as Chris acquired the tickets and completed the letters to his contacts. 

They were lucky the day's weather proved cloudy and damp with light rain showers. There was no sun to hide from. 

For now they were safe. 

The wounds would heal, they would survive and move on. 

Beside him Chris and Yuri were talking but he barely recognized any of their words, his attention elsewhere as his eyes couldn't be prevented from scanning the crowds. Chris had told him he'd be better off going where there were contacts, friends who had traveled across the ocean before who would help them out on their arrival. Chris had been a somewhat reluctant ally in their plans, knowing Victor would be upset once he woke from his drugged sleep to find that note and nothing else. Yuuri felt a bit guilty, doing this now when Victor was still healing but he knew that facing Victor he would lose courage to do what must be done. 

The contents of his conversation with Chris the night before remained fresh in his mind, he would remember and consider what he wanted for his own future. In this state he would be around for a very long time, none of their kind really knew how long one could exist without outside interference. Victor's sire insisted he had been close to an eon in age but Yuuri couldn't fathom such a terribly long existence. 

Remembering Alious brought with it visions of what Yuuri had done and how he felt, uncomfortable images with emotions he wasn't prepared to consider. Not yet. 

He wondered how long or if any of their kind would be able to walk that line between what they once were and what they could now be without eventually falling to the former. If they were going to survive as the world changed around them then a way must be found. All of them faced an uncertain future now and Yuuri wanted to change that. 

If nothing else had come of these past few weeks Yuuri now had a reason and purpose to continue. 

As for himself and Victor. 

The line had to be drawn sometime. Both of them had allowed it to go on for far too long. 

It was Yuri's usual harsh and honest words that broke through his internal reverie.

"That old bastard better not show his face here," Yuri said , his tone bitter. 

"You shouldn't talk about your sire that way." Chris scolded him.

"You've said worse and you're his friend. Besides its the truth, Victor is an idiot." Yuri declared confidently. 

Chris laughed, patting the shorter man on his blonde head. "He will be angry when he wakes,though and he might come here to drag his Yuuri back."

"He can't be that much of an idiot...." Yuri said ,gesturing to Chris "I'd go with if I wasn't certain that leaving Victor alone with this pervert is a worse idea. " 

"He needs someone to look after him." Yuuri offered,finding Yuri's unexpected confession more than a little endearing. 

The boy had potential and Yuuri looked forward to seeing him grow in the future. They would meet again somewhere in the decades ahead. Believing so gave him a needed bit of hope. 

"Are you sure about this? " Chris was asking him then 

"Can't back out now, not after all the plans you've made Chris. Talking with you got me thinking," Yuuri told him , eyes bright as he regarded the ship and all the activity surrounding it "Both of us need to do some hard thinking. Right now I want to focus on what we talked about regarding the future of our kind. The world is always changing and we must move along with it or we'll be lost. We need something new."

"The Infinity won't be happy if we break from them.."

Yuuri turned and smiled at Chris, " We'll just make certain they won't stop us. Keep in touch with us Chris, I want to know how you, Victor and our little ice tiger are doing."

Yuri glared at him but he only widened his smile. He hoped Yuri would never lose that fire, he might find it helpful in the future. 

"L'amour est l'emblème de l'éternité" Chris said quietly, sighing as he watched Yuuri make his way up to the ship and his own future. 

Beside him Yuri snorted in irritation, "Of course you would believe in such nonsense." he said "You are a fool and Victor is an idiot. Katsuki is the only one with any sensibility."

That made Chris laugh, abandoning if only for a moment his sense of malaise. He couldn't help but pat the golden head, eliciting more sounds of irritation. 

"So now you call him by name?" Chris said, enjoying the younger vampire's discomfort "Don't be concerned, one night if you are lucky enough you will understand."

"The hell I want to understand any of whatever insanity that makes Victor become so hopelessly obsessed and senseless. Love is useless to me. " Yuri grumbled 

Chris shook his head, wondering at how clueless the boy could be even now. He hoped for those two idiots. If anything was to be salvaged from their lost humanity it should be love. Maybe he was only being one of those hopeless romantics Yuri had come to despise but Chris accepted his fate. He had his own work to do now. 

 

 

Somewhere among the crowds assembled to see the ship's passengers off on their journey, gazing up at the people on deck waving and shouting stood a well dressed tall man whose short silver hair peaking out from his hat. Stunning sea blue eyes sought and found one among them and smiled. 

Reaching out his arm he regarded the ring in its place around a slender finger before bringing the ring to his mouth and kissing it softly. 

Standing on the deck, looking down on the crowd a lone figure mirrored that action, bringing his own ring to his mouth as he closed his eyes. 

The bond would remain as it always had. As it always would.

No matter how much time passed or how far apart they became. 

They waited for the next time they would meet and another chance. 

Love, like both of them, was very difficult to kill.

And they had a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "L'amour est l'emblème de l'éternité"--- Love is the emblem of eternity ( a quote from Germaine de Stael on love)
> 
> In the next couple days I will post the preview for the next part I have already titled   
> "Welcome To Madness"
> 
> Adding a lot of familiar characters to a story I think has a lot of potential. I hope you will enjoy this is what is hopefully on the way. Thank you to everyone reading, adding Kudos, commenting and/or sharing)


	15. Welcome  To  Madness--- summary and preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a preview of what I am planning and what probably won't be the last draft of the meeting of Otabek and Yuri(he will be Yurio to pretty much everyone but Otabek) turned out longer than I intended, but poor Otabek and you have to wonder if he was set up? 
> 
> I hope you will be looking forward to this too. Hopefully starting sometime in January.

Madness............. one of a chain of clubs that have been popping up in cities around the world for the past 10 years. This particular one appeared in New York City within the past year and has steadily grown in popularity mostly due to its unique offerings.

Victor Nikiforov had been chasing after its owner for a very long time and for him this place would be his final opportunity to set things right between them. He has become weary of their games and is intrigued by all his erstwhile lover has accomplished during their time apart ,he is seeking a new start. He has been told these places are safe havens for their kind, where they are free to mingle with normal people and those who are willing to help them survive.

He also knows they have turned their back on the old ways, on the Infinity and are in constant danger. But even he didn't know all of the secrets Madness and those behind all these clubs held. 

Otabek Altin has only lived in the city for a few months, after leaving his home to pursue his own path along with friends. When someone approaches him after his part time job as a dj in a sketchy club telling him he should look into a job at Madness he can't help but be skeptical. There were far more talented dj's who would do anything for that job. 

Madness is a place of secrets, of things only spoken of in hushed whispers to those who did not believe. After somehow passing an interview that he can't fully remember he is thrust into a life of unimagined possibilities-- especially on the night that blonde haired green eyed beautiful creature stepped into the club. 

The story of Victor and Yuuri continues as Yuri and Otabek's begins...........

 

 

********************************************************************

 

The elevator opened up to the floor Otabek had yet to explore. The reason wasn't only the fact that he had only been an employee for barely two weeks, what kept him away were the rumors. This is where select clients could be privately entertained by willing employees. He remembered hearing about this during the interview but had forgotten the details. Actually much of that long interview remained a bit fuzzy to him. 

He was only here to convey a message, nothing more. All other attempts at contacting this guest proved useless and security was busy with other matters, or so he had been told. 

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, glancing at the numbered doors, he approached the one room whose door stood open halfway. 

Of course this would be the one he was looking for. 

The closer he got the more his apprehension increased. From the moment Nishigori asked him for this favor he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right about the situation. He welcomed extra time for his break but this didn't seem like something he'd be asked to do, being such a new employee. These people insisted on their privacy. They paid for their privacy, after several forms and interviews. 

The familiar sounds and smells drifted their way to him as he approached, adding to his discomfort. The closer he got, the clearer and more insistent they became. The saner part of his mind told him he should turn around, go back to the elevator and tell Nishigori to find someone else to pawn this off on. He had no right being here. 

Why he couldn't accomplish that he did not know. Truth be told nothing could have prevented him from walking to that half open door, allowing the muffled voices, sighs, moans, the creaking of something and the harsh, overpowering mixture of sweat and sex to overwhelm him completely. 

That sane part of his mind told him that standing here was enough, that he could just knock on the door, convey his message and get out of here relatively unscathed. 

Otabek was not listening to that part of his mind at the moment. He couldn't. Something far beyond curiosity drew him closer, causing him to step further and open the door enough so he could peer inside. 

At that moment he knew he'd made a mistake in judgement. Something that at the most could end up getting him fired. Though he never would have suspected himself of such a thing, he could not look away. He absolutely did not want to look away from this overwhelmingly erotic scene playing out before him in stark reality. The sane part of him screamed at him that this was completely wrong. 

Sanity had no part in this. 

There before him in the room, lit only by dim circular lights set into the walls, two men were having sex. The man sitting on a chair was staring at him, knew he was there and did not stop thrusting up into the younger, lean muscled man riding him. 

He really shouldn't be here doing this. It wasn't like he hadn't watched such videos online, that was completely normal. It wasn't a gender thing either. Otabek wasn't one to judge his preferences simply by gender. It was the fact that he was standing here seemingly unnoticed, actually watching two men actively engaged in a particular sexual act. It was also the realization that a growing part of his mind and body really wanted to be that man being ridden so very skillfully by that lithe, pale blonde haired male. He couldn't help but watch, following the movements and the drops of sweat making their way down that pale back. 

So very inviting. 

This wasn't good at all.

He had crossed a clear line here and though he felt uncomfortable he could not move from his spot just inside the room. A room he was certain contained more than that chair, the man who stared so dazedly at him and the blonde he was so deeply thrust into. Nothing else existed. If it did Otabek did not care. 

That last bit of sanity never stood a chance once the blonde turned to regard him, those exceptionally beautiful green eyes stealing everything away in an instant. 

"You can join if you want, " the voice was like a siren's call. "I like you and having you stand there is annoying to me."

God, Yes!

Oh God, No!

A sudden tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality so abruptly he physically reacted, facing his savior. 

"Mr Katuski, sir I-" he objected, knowing what this must appear to his boss. 

Yuuri Katsuki only smiled , glancing beyond Otabek and at the blonde haired man, unaffected by the activities in the room. 

"When you're finished, clean up and come see me in my office Yurio." he said 

The green eyed hardened. "Don't call me that! And the hell are you doing Katsuki?" 

"You know the rules, new hires are strictly off limits. " Yuuri began to usher Otabek toward the door. "For now we will talk if you have a little time to spare Mr Altin."

Behind them he could hear the blonde's voice swearing angrily, covering any complaints his partner might have had in the matter. The memory of that gaze, of those eyes, followed him. 

Maybe accepting this job wasn't a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mid to late January if all goes well Welcome to Madness will be posted.


End file.
